Meet me at midnight
by jemforever
Summary: ¡Por qué no me dijiste que tu hermano iba a venir! Una cosa es ir a acampar. Y otra muy distinta es ir a acampar con el chico que te gusta pero nunca te da ni la hora. ¿Qué pasará cuando Bella pase dos días con Edward Cullen? Mal summary, two-shot, entren y lean
1. Chapter 1

-¡Alice Cullen, te voy a matar!-grito cuando entré en el pequeño prado.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu hermano iba a venir con vos?-pregunto desesperada a la vez que miro mi ropa. No había tenido tiempo de cambiarme, y ahora vestía una remera, un jean y unas zapatillas que no combinaban por nada en el mundo. Mi cabello era un asco parecía que había un nido de ratas ahí, y eso fue probablemente lo que él pensó.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, Bella para mis amigos. Y en éste momento estoy acampando en el medio de la nada con él. Mi mejor amiga Alice Cullen me había invitado a venir, recuerdo haberla escuchado decir que iba a estar bueno separarse del mundo, y la seguí, junto con mi amiga Rosalie. Pero el problema es que ella, Alice no me dijo con anticipación de que él, su hermano Edward Cullen iba a estar ahí. Llevo enamorada de el desde que lo vi la primera vez que fui a la casa de mi mejor amiga Alice. Yo estaba bajando las escaleras, y de repente me tropecé. Recuerdo haber pensado que iba a caer, y cerré los ojos, pero en ese momento apareció el, Edward, y me sostuvo, evitando que cayera. Recuerdo pensar que el era el hombre más perfecto que había visto en mi corta vida, y aún pienso eso. El tiene el cabello cobrizo un tanto largo, siempre despeinado, pero no por gusto propio. Tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes, igual que las esmeraldas. Cada vez que los veo brillan de un modo particular Edward es hermoso, y siempre lo será, o al menos para mi.

Pero ese no es mi punto. El problema es que mi mejor amiga, mi hermana de corazón, se había olvidado de decirme que el iba a venir, porque si lo hubiese mencionado, por lo menos una vez, me hubiese puesto algo más decente para verlo.

-Bella, Bells, tranquila, me lo habré olvidado, pero el quiso venir a acampar con migo, y yo no le dije que no-respondió Alice mirándome con un puchero.

Iba a replicar, pero en eso veo venir a todos los chicos. El coordinador Sam, mi mejor amigo Jacob, Seth, tres chicas a las que reconozco como Leah, Kim y Emily, Tanya y su hermana Kate, Ángela, Mike (quien preveo que va a esta todo el día acosándonos) y por último entran Jasper, Emmet y Edward. Los tres están guapísimos. Emm y Jazz se acercan a saludar a las chicas, a sus novias Alice y RosalIie. Decido irme con Ángela, dejarles un poco de intimidad.

-Hey Ang, ¿qué pasó con Ben? ¿Por qué no vino?-pregunto mirándola. Ben es uno de mis mejor amigos, aunque le tiene una especie de adoración a Rosalie.

-No lo sé Bells, debe de estar preparándose para la noche, sabes que vamos a hacer de meseros-dice. A mi amiga Ángela, a Ben y a algunos otros chicos más los habían elegido para ser meseros en una fiesta. Traducción: ser esclavos, llevar en el brazo platos con comida. Ang estaba muy enojada con eso, ella se quería quedar con nosotros en el campamento.

De repente aparecen mis amigas y nos vamos juntas a buscar un buen lugar para poner la carpa. Elegimos un hueco con sombra, para que no nos dé el sol.

-Bueno chicos-dice Sam-los que ya tienen el lugar donde prevean poner las carpas, pueden empezar a armarlas si?. Cualquier cosa me avisan-Sm finaliza y se va a ayudar a un grupo a armar su carpa. Miro a mis amigas. Nunca en mi vida armé una carpa, y estoy segura de que ellas tampoco. Decidimos intentar, pero no sale muy bien. Los palos se mezclan y las estacas se vuelan.

-Hey chicas, quieren ayuda-pregunta Emmet. Nosotras asentimos agradecidas y vamos haciendo lo que el nos indica. De vez en cuando le tiro algunas miradas a Edward, y un par de veces me percato de que me mira. Me sonrojo furiosamente pero sigo con mi trabajo.

Media hora después terminamos de armar la carpa. Todos estamos sudorosos, pero felices. Chocamos manos con Emmet, quien nos sonríe sonriente, y procedemos a colocar nuestras pertenencias adentro. En ese momento me enojo. Veo la bolsa de Alice y veo un colchón inflable. Junto a el hay una gran almohada. Me pongo roja de los celos. Cuando yo esté en la noche, durmiendo en el duro piso, con mi brazo para apoyar la cabeza, Alice va a estar cómoda en su colchón y con su almohada. Comparto una mirada con Rosalie, y ella al parecer piensa lo mismo que yo. Ambas suspiramos, nos resignamos a dormir en el suelo y empezamos a armar todo.

La carpa tenía el cierre roto por lo que tardó más. En algunos momentos, cuando tropiezo escucho algunas risas provenientes de Tanya, pero hago oídos sordos y sigo con mi trabajo. Alice saca el inflador para el colcho, y de la nada aparece Mike.

-Hola!-dice muy feliz, y saludándonos a todas con un beso y un abrazo un tanto largo.-Hey, ¿qué hacen?-pregunta mirándonos

''Qué te penas que hacemos, cargamos el aire de más aire con el inflador'' pienso

Cuento hasta diez y contesto.

-Estamos inflando el colchón de Alice

-Ahhh, pero eso es fácil, denme, yo lo hago-dice, y nos saca el inflador de las manos.

El empieza a inflar el colchón. Se sienta a mi lado. Yo quiero moverme, pero no puedo, por que caería, por lo que cuento hasta cinco y sigo. En eso una cabeza aparece.

-Hey, todo bie… ¿Qué haces acá Mike?-dice con una expresión de repugnancia. Es Edward. El corazón me empieza a latir más rápido, y empiezo a hiperventilar. Veo mis manos, y noto que sudan.

-¿No puedo quedarme con ellas?-pregunta Mike mirándolo con una mirada desafiante.

Edward mantiene su vista fija en él. Cambia la posición de su cabeza, sus ojos apuntan hacia los míos. Mantengo su mirada. En sus ojos veo una chisa de enojo, preocupación y ¿celos? Nahh debe ser ilusión mía. El corre la mirada y responde con voz firme peo fría.

-Sí, si puedes, lo siento-dijo escupiendo cada palabra. ¿Qué? ¿Mike en mi carpa acosándonos a las tres? Esto no podía ser posible. Lo miro con desesperación, buscando ayuda, pero lo único que noto es enojo y culpa. Nos mira por última vez y sale de la carpa.

Mike sonríe feliz y triunfante, y continua con la tarea de inflar el colchón. Cuando termina, lo echamos muy sutilmente. Las tres decidimos salir a tomar algo de aire y ver cómo están quedando las carpas. Al lado nuestro está la de Seth y Jacob, al otro lado la de Jasper y Emmet, y un tramo más al costado hay una carpa más. La de Edward. A un costado delante de nosotros está la carpa de las chicas. La de Leah Kim y Emily. Y en el otro costado la de Tanya. La carpa de ella no está todavía terminada, y veo que Edward y ella la están armando. Me pongo roja de los celos, pero sigo mirando. De la nada veo que Tanya se ''cae'' ''accidentalmente'' y el que la va a recoger es nadie más ni nadie menos que Edward. El la tiene agarrada por la cintura, y ella tiene su brazo colocado en el cuello de Ed. No puedo más, y salgo del lugar.

Paralelo al sitio para colocar las carpas, el bunker, y el quincho, hay una especie de bosquecillo, al cual me dirijo. Me siento en el piso y trato de pensar bien. Edward no es nada mío. No es mi novio ni mi amigo. Nunca nos hablamos. Por qué me tiene que importar lo que pase entre él y Tanya? ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan masoquista? ¿Por qué?

Vuelvo con mis amigas. Ellas cuando me ven corren hacia mí. Me miran interrogativamente, pero yo niego la cabeza restándole importancia. Veo que Edward me ve, pero no le doy ni una mirada.

Alice, Rosalie, Ángela y yo vamos hacia el quincho. La comida ya está servida. Sandwich y pizzas. Nos sentamos en una mesa en la que estamos nosotras y Jacob. Edward y Tanya se sientan en la mesa de enfrente.

Ed no deja de mirarme en todo el almuerzo. Ya cansada, levanto mi cabeza y lo miro. Tiene cara de triste, y cuando ve m expresión su cara se contrae. Le lanzo una mirada furiosa, asesina. Si las miradas matasen, el ya estaría muerto. En eso Tanya lo empieza a sacudir para ganar su atención, y resignado, aparta la mirada. Yo lo imito.

Todo el almuerzo paso normal. Luego de éste, Angela se va. Quedamos Lice Rosalie y yo. Nos dirigimos hacia las carpas.

-Hey,¿ quieren jugar un partido de futbol?-pregunta Leah. Las chicas declinan, pero yo me uno. Soy muy buena jugando al futbol. Empezamos el partido, y rápidamente tenemos público. Entre ellos veo a Edward. El no deja de mirarme, y yo lo dejo así.

Cuando terminamos, voy a las duchas, y luego vuelvo a la carpa. Mis amigas y yo nos ponemos a bromear. Nos armamos un caraoque y cantamos a todo pulmón ''My heart will go on''. Interpretamos ''I'm yours'' y ''Hey soul sister'' entre otros temas. Desde las otras carpas nos llegaban los aplausos. Así pass parte de la tarde, hablando, jugando, y cantando.

Ya entrada la noche vamos a comer. Nos instalamos en las mesas. Yo estoy sentada a el lado de Jacob, mirando a Edward. Jake epieza a molestarme haciéndome cosquillas por debajo de la mesa, y yo río como una tonta. Escucho un gruñido pero lo dejo pasar.

Entre risas y bromar pasamos la noche. Cenamos pasta. Está buenísima. Cunado terminamos todos vamos hacia la fogata. Me siento entre medio de Alice y Jacob. Edward está a unos cuantos metros de mi, pero igualmente adelante mío. Hace mucho frío, hay mucho viento. Escondo la cabeza entre mis rodillas, tratando de amortiguar el picor de la tierra. Jacob se percata de mi incomodidad porque me da su campera. Lo veo. Está en musculosa, y tiene bermudas. Si yo tengo frío estando de jean y remera ,no me quiero imaginar el. Me pongo la campera y me abrazo a Jake, tratando de entrar en calor. El me abraza y nos quedamos así. Veo que en la otra puntoa Tanya me copia y se tira a los brazos de Edward, quien en un principio se reusa, pero después sede y la mantiene en sus brazos

Cantamos canciones, rezamos y hablamos de todo un poco. Nos la pasamos muy bien. Luego de una hora nos informan sobre el juego. Íbamos a jugar al captura a la bandera a la noche. Todos empezamos a gritar felices. Sam indica las reglas de el juego y pide a dos personas para armar equipos. La primera que se postula es nadie más ni nadie menos que Tanya. Leah pasa igualmente para elegir y ser capitana.

-Eddy-grita Tanya. Edward se para y camina hacia ella.

-Emily-llama Leah con voz fuerte y clara. Emily se levanta y se acerca a Leh

Así van llamando a todos, hasta que los equipos quedan conformados por las siguientes personas:

EQUIPO A:Tanya, Edward, Kate, Seth, Jasper y Emmet

EQUIPO B:Leah, Bella (yo) Alice, Rosalie, Emily, Kim y Jacob

Sam nos da nuestras banderas y nos indica por donde ir y no ir. Cuando finaliza, ambos equipos nos disponemos a esconder la bandera. Vamos caminando por cinco minutos buscando un buen lugar. En una mesa, una silla rota, escondida entre el pasto, hundida en la tierra, en la sima de una pequeña montaña, entre otros lugares. Estamos caminando hasta que encontramos un magnífico árbol. Tiene ramas perfectas para esclafar, y en la parte superior de una de ellas se puede ver una especie de escondite para guardar la bandera. Jacob sube y la esconde. Nos dividimos en grupos. Yo, Alice, Rosalie y Jacob debemos ir a territorio enemigo y buscar la bandera. Leah Kim y Emily se quedarían a cuidar nuestro territorio de enemigos. Me parece una buena idea por lo que asiento y cuando escucho el PIIIIII de un silbato salgo corriendo.

Prendo mi linterna y corro. Estoy tan entretenida mirando mis pies que no veo la rama que se me cruza en el medio del camino. Me toca el brazo pero me hace un tajo grande. Escose, pero igualmente sigo corriendo. Me doy cuenta de que estoy en terreno enemigo cuando veo una valla cubriendo todo el terreno. La salto y sigo. Apago la linterna. Reduzco la velocidad y voy en un trote rápido. Estoy corriendo, y de repente siento que unos brazos me agarran. Intento gritar, pero me tapan la boca. Me giro y lo veo. Es Edward quien me tiene agarrada. Me mira, suplicándome que no grite, y yo asiento. El me suelta y me esconde junto a él.

-Edward qu…-no tengo tiempo para formular una pregunta porque siento sus labios chocar con los míos fieramente. Sigo el beso gustosa. Ed me agarra por la cintura y me pega a él. Yo llevo mi mano a su pelo y lo tiro levemente. Enrosco su cuello con mis brazos. Edward me aprieta más fuerte. Lentamente empieza a tirarse al piso y yo lo sigo. Muerdo su labio y el gruñe. Pide entrada a mi boca y se la permito. De repente se separa de mí y me tapa nuevamente la boca. Escucho algunos pasos avanzando hacia nosotros pero no se detienen, siguen de largo. Edward me agarra por la cintura y me sienta en su regazo. Apoya su mentón en mi cabeza. No quiero permitirlo. No quiero que juegue conmigo. Me separo lentamente, y noto en su mirada que se siente triste, dolido.

-Edward, ¿por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto

-¿Te refieres a besarte?-pregunta mirándome

-Si Edward, escucha, no puedo permitir que juegues conmigo, yo no sé si…

-Bella, calla te bese porque lo quería. Me gustas Bella. Mucho. No podía soportar tener que verte con Jacob, o con Mike. Yo quiero que seas mía, solo para mí.

-Quieres decir que…

-Que me gustas Bella. Sé que siempre fui un cretino con vos, que nunca te hable, ni te dirigí mirada. Pero por favor, créeme que eso lo hice por nosotros. Para nuestro bien. Por favor Bella, dime que me perdonas por haberte sido tan indiferente durante éstos años-suplica Edward.

-Si Edward, te perdono. Me gustas Ed, desde el momento en el que te vi-digo acercándome

-Es lo único que necesito escuchar-responde volviendo a besar. De repente escuchamos muchos gritos junto a un PIIIIII. Edward se separa a regañadientes y me mira.

-El juego terminó Bella-dice mirándome. Levanta mi mentón. -Hey, meet me and midnight…

**Hey, hola cómo la estan pasando? Bueno, vengo a dejarles un twoshot. Esta vez voy a hacer algo distinto con la actualización. Si me dejan muchos reviews, voy a actualizar y publicar la segunda parte esta semana, el viernes. Si veo pocos reviews van a tener que esperar una semana porque voy a actualizar el lunes. Bueno, y si no hay reviews directamente no actualize porque significaría que a nadie (o casi nadie) le gusto mi fic.**

**Bueno, les cuento que esto es algo que me paso (o me gustaría que haya pasado) hace un par de semanas. Yo lo único que hice es plasmarlo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y no se, comenten. Nos vemos el Viernes/lunes/nunca… BYE**

_**Nunca confíes en los patos**_


	2. Chapter 2

Edward sale corriendo, lo que me deja algo de tiempo para meditar. Edward, el beso, ¿lo habrá dicho en serio? No creo que haya sido una broma, pero tampoco quiero terminar lastimada. Decido darle una oportunidad. Yo lo amo, y él me dijo que me am… no. Él dijo que yo le gustaba, y eso es bueno. Ya va a llegar el momento en el que diga que me ama.

Decido volver al quincho, pero me doy cuenta de que no sé dónde está. Me empiezo a asustar. Me planteo correr por alguna dirección y así lo hago, pero con la adrenalina y la carrera me tropiezo con una raíz y caigo. Me abro la herida que tenía antes en el brazo. Está sangrando más. Me apuro, pero teniendo esta vez un poco de precaución. Tengo una herida en el brazo, en la cabeza y en la pierna. Sigo corriendo tratando de ver algo. Diviso luces. Sigo corriendo. Cuando veo el quincho pongo un poco más de velocidad hasta llegar. Abro la puerta. Todos están sentados, hablando tranquilamente, hasta que se escucha el grito de Alice

-¡Bella que te paso!-grita mi amiga acercándose a mí. Veo que todos se paran, tratando de llegar a mí, pero Sam los frena. El mas desespeado de todos es Edward. Intenta llegar a mi, pero Emmet lo detiene. Sam viene hacia mi y se arrodilla para estar a mi altura. Me levanta la cara por el mentón para ver mi herida. En eso Edward llega a mi lado y me toma de las manos. Y o lo miro. Está preocupado, sus ojos lo delatan. Trato de traquilizarlo con la mirada. Por otro lado, mi amiga está muy alterada

-¿Qué te paso Bella?-pregunta nuevamente Alice acercándose y agarrándome el brazo. Yo siseo levemente ante el toque, pero al parecer Edward lo escucha y me mira preocupado.

-Me caí-digo mirando al suelo

-¿Qué te caíste?-pregunta Sam alterado-¿Pero qué hacías en el bosque?

-Estaba jugando como todos, me escondí y no sabía qué hacer, me entró pánico y salí corriendo. Tropecé con una raíz y caí-dije simplemente. Edward maldice

-Debería haberme quedado con vos-susurra apenado y preocupado. Le acaricio la mano con mi pulgar, y es en ese momento cuando mi mejor amigo Jacob decide aparecer. Edward se desespera cuando Jake me separa de él, pero logro tranquilizarlo con una mirada. Mi amigo me lleva a la mesa y me venda con la ayuda de Sam. Me trata el brazo y el tobillo. Como la cabeza dejó de sangrar me dan hielo para colocarme y que no me salga ningún chichón. Me lo coloco sobre la herida y siseo. Está frío. Voy a sentarme con los chicos, y después de sufrir el interrogatorio, la charla se vuelve tan normal como siempre.

Miro el entorno. Alguien encendió un fuego adentro de la estancia. Jasper había sacado la guitarra y estaba tocando algo de música. Cierro los ojos, pero no me puedo relajar completamente. Tengo que estar sosteniendo constantemente el paquete de hielo para que no se me hinche la herida. Suspiro y coloco el hielo en su sitio pero una mano me lo impide. Volteo la cabeza y veo a Edward. Está sonriendo tristemente.

-Ven-me dice tendiéndome una de sus manos. La agarro, pero la pierna me hace una mala jugada, y si no fuera por Edward, yo estaría en el piso. Edward me sostiene por la cintura. Yo lo agarro por el cuello. Nos encontramos en la misma situación que presencie hoy con Tanya, con la diferencia de que lo nuestro era más íntimo. Ambos estábamos muy cerca. Me inclino y beso su mejilla

-Gracias por atraparme-le digo

-No hay problema-dice y me guía a un banco alejado. Él se sienta y me hace colocarme de espaldas a él. Me agarra por la cintura, y con su mano restante me coloca el hielo en la herida. Volteo para ver a mis amigos. Alice está que salta del asiento igual que Rosalie. Jasper ríe levemente, pero Emmet estalla en carcajadas por algo que yo no escuche. Jacob tiene una gran sonrisa en su cara. Todos los demás están entretenidos en otra cosa, o sonriéndonos y cuchilleando. Pero la mirada que más penetrante y furiosa es la de Tanya. Ella nos mira fijamente, clavando su mirada en nosotros. Sus ojos expresan furia. Me estremezco, y me desconecto de todo el mundo. Jasper está tocando una lenta con la guitarra, nosotros estamos junto al fuego. Me acurruco, apoyando mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward, y él me pega más a sí mismo. Así estamos hasta que nos llaman. Dejo la herida de mi cara al aire y vamos hacia los chicos. Sam se para en el medio de todo el grupo y espera hasta que nosotros hagamos silencio.

-Bien chicos, para la próxima actividad necesito que algunos chicos salgan. A ver… Bella, Tanya, Kate, Jasper y Jacob. Chicos salgan y luego en unos minutos Seth los irá a buscar entendido?

-Si-decimos todos. Vamos afuera y esperamos a que nos llamen.

Yo soy la primera. Entro en la habitación. Todos tienen caras de graciosos, parecen estar ocultando la risa. Seth me guía hacia dos escobas colocadas paralelamente. En un extremo está Emmet y en el otro Edward.

-Bien Bella, vos vas a hacer esto. Te vas a parar acá, apoyando los pies en las escobas. Ósea, quedando parada en las dos escobas, apoyando con un pie el mango de cada una. Muy bien. Los chicos te van a levantar si? La cosa es que para ayudarte vas a tener a dos chicos en los que te podes apoyar al principio. Cuando ya no tengas nada más en lo que apoyarte vamos a empezar a contar. Tienes que mantenerte en las escobas por la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible. Entendido?-dice Sam. Me voy a caer. Lo presiento. Pero al menos está Edward. Él no va a dejar que abrace el piso ¿no?. Asiento temerosa y coloco los pies en las escobas. Me vendan los ojos.

-Bueno Bella, en tres, dos, uno, ya!-noto que empiezo a subir. Me sostengo en los chicos, pero me doy cuenta de que los estoy dejando abajo. Ya no estoy apoyada en nada. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… Mi equilibrio empieza a flaquear, y me empiezo a tirar para atrás. Siento unos brazos agarrándome y la voz de Emmet retumbar por toda la sala. Me saco la venda. Edward me deja bajar. Al fin, el suelo. Sentí que estaba altísimo.

-Y bien Bella, que te pareció? Hasta donde subiste para vos?-pregunta Sam interesado. Emmet estalla de nuevo pero lo paso por delante

-Creí, que tocaba el techo, pero ¿estaba alta no?-pregunto

-Temo decir que lo único que subiste fue cuarenta centímetros-dice Sam tentándose. ¿Cuarenta centímetros? No lo creo, yo estaba altísimo-Pero no te preocupes, ahora va a pasar otra persona y te lo mostramos

Y así fue. Ellos te levantaban cuarenta centímetros. Los dos chicos se iban yendo para abajo hasta que en un punto se movían para los costados y así parecía que no estaban más. Muy buena broma. Todos caían, o pensaban que estaban en el cielo. Me maravillaba la fuerza de Edward.

Cuando todos terminaron de pasar nos sentamos alrededor del fuego. Edward se va con Emmet, Jasper, Kate y Tanya, y yo me quedé con Alice, Rosalie, Jacob y las chicas. Ed y Jazz empiezan a tocar la guitarra, y todos cantamos. A eso de las doce todos se empiezan a levantar para ir a dormir, y yo los imito, pero en vez de acostarme, voy a dar una vuelta por el bosque. Me siento en un banco que hay por ahí y levanto mi mirada al cielo. Hay muchas estrellas. Reconozco algunas constelaciones como la osa mayor, la cruz del sur el cinturón de Orión entre otras. Me pierdo mirando el firmamento hasta que siento unas manos agarrarme por la cintura.

-Es hermoso ¿no?-pregunta Edward elevando su cabeza

-Si, así es-digo afirmativamente.

-Aunque creo que hay algo más hermoso que las estrellas-dice sin bajar su mirada del cielo

-¿A si?-pregunto interesada -¿Y qué?

Edward baja lentamente la cabeza y me mira.

-Tu-dice y se acerca. Me besa y yo lo sigo. Así pasamos un par de horas. Besándonos, hablando y bromeando. Pasadas las dos decidimos volver a las carpas. Yo me voy hacia la mía y el a la suya. Yo duermo con Alice y Rosalie y Edward solo. Cuando entro a mi carpa veo que las chicas me miran. Suspiro y procedo a contarles todo. Alice chilla y empieza a saltar en su colchón inflable.

-¡Yo sabía yo sabía te lo dije Bella!-dice abrazándome

-Si Al, me lo dijiste- suspiro. Empezamos a hablar, pero Rosalie se aburre y decide salir y hablar con Jacob y los chicos. Salimos. Ellos están despiertos. Empezamos a tontear todos y a reír. Todo está bien hasta que escucho a Tanya gritar.

-Chicos se pueden callar. Todos queremos dormir. Edward hace dos días que no echa una siesta, cállense y dejen dormir a todos-dice enojada.

Me siento mal al instante. ¿Cómo que Edward no duerme hace días? Necesito ir a verlo. Cuando todos nos acostamos hablo con mis amigas y ellas me dan su aprobación. Salgo de mi carpa y voy a la suya. Trato de abrir silenciosamente el cierre y lo hago. Entro haciendo el menor ruido posible. Lo veo. Está acostado, sin remera, con los ojos cerrados. Sonrío. Es muy guapo. Al parecer todavía no se percata de que yo estoy acá con él, por lo que decido agarrar su mano. Él se sienta al instante y me ve. Sonríe y toma mi mano.

-¿Qué haces acá?-pregunta mirándome

-Me dijeron que hace algunos días que no dormís-digo mirándolo. Me doy cuenta de que bajo sus ojos tiene unas grandes ojeras. Tiene una expresión de cansancio en su cara. Él sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

-No pasa nada Bella, no te preocupes-Niego y lo hago acostarse en el colchón. Yo me estiro al pie de su cama, en el piso y tomo su mano. Edward me jala y me hace acostarme junto a él. Me abraza y me besa la frente.

-Buenas noches Bella-dice cerrándolos ojos. Yo beso su pecho desnudo y me acurruco junto a él.

-Buenas noches Edward-dio y me dejo descansar.

Me levanto cuando empieza a amanecer. Calculo que serán las cinco. Me volteo y lo veo. Esta tranquilo. Parece más joven. Decido levantarme. Me coloco mis zapatillas y me dirijo a mi carpa. Las chicas duermen. Agarro mi mochila, ropa, mi neceser y me dirijo a las duchas. Me baño y me cambio. Me coloco un jean, una musculosa negra y mis zapatillas. Hoy hace frío, por lo que me pongo una campera. Intento peinarme pero mi pelo es un desastre. Me hago un moño desordenado y salgo afuera. Veo que Jake está sentado en una mesa un poco alejada, por lo que camino hacia él.

-Hey, buenos días Bella-dice mi amigo sonriendo.

-Hola Jake, ¿cómo dormiste?-pregunto saludándole con un beso en la mejilla

-Todo bien, y vos también ¿no?-me pregunta con una sonrisa pícara. Yo me sonrojo fuertemente.

-Así que, tú y Edward ¿no? ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?-pregunta mirándome. Me pongo más roja todavía y el ríe.

Las dos horas que quedaban para las ocho nos la pasamos bromeando, hablando y jugando entre nosotros. Cuando nos llaman para ir a desayunar, entramos al quincho. En las mesas hay vasos de jugo, leche y chocolatada. Hay galletitas de distintos sabores, tortas, budines, facturas, entre otras delicias. Veo a Alice, a Rosalie y a las chicas. A Tanya, a Kate, a Seth. En mi mesa están también Emily, Kim y Leah. Me siento al lado de Alice. Veo que ella y Rose se están durmiendo, literalmente. Sam nos habla de las actividades que haríamos hoy. Por la puerta entran Emmet, Jasper y Edward. Veo que tiene todo el pelo despeinado, y una gran cara de recién levantado, pero sus ojeras desaparecieron. Intercepta mi mirada y se sienta delante de mí. Me sonríe. Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa y me siento a desayunar. Me sirvo un vaso de jugo, y procedo a agarrar el paquete galletitas Oreo. Pero al parecer Edward tuvo la misma idea porque mi mano choca con la suya. El ríe y me entrega el paquete. Agarro una galletita y se las devuelvo.

Hablamos de todo un poco en la mesa. Molestamos a Emmet, y cuando terminamos de desayunar Sam viene con una cuerda. Empieza a cortarla y nos ata nuestras manos como esposas.

-Bueno chicos, hoy van a tener que llevar esto hasta las dos de la tarde, o sea por seis horas. No se lo pueden quitar. Ahora, vamos a desarmar las carpas.-dice. ¿Desarmar las carpas con estas esposas? Imposible. Todos rezongamos, pero vamos hacia el prado. Con las chicas vamos hacia la nuestra (nuestra carpa) y empezamos a sacar todo lo de adentro. Alice desinfla su colchó, y yo saco mi bolsa de dormir y la de Rosalie. La soga me corta la circulación de las manos. Rosalie saca mi mochila y la de ella. Yo voy a buscar las cosas de Alice. Como puedo saco su mochila, el bolso, el colchón desinflado el inflador y la almohada. Tropiezo en el camino pero Edward me sujeta como puede. Le sonrío agradecida. Las chicas y yo empezamos a sacar las estacas. Emmet nos presta un martillo y desprendemos todas del suelo. Desatamos los nudos de las estacas, y Rosalie y Alice van a doblar la carpa. Yo me encargo de mi bolsa. Es imposible doblarla. Edward ve que tengo problemas y viene a ayudarme.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunta mientras agarra un extremo de mi bolsa.

-Sí, sin contar que esto me corta la circulación-digo sarcásticamente mientras estiro la bolsa y terminamos de doblarla. Entonces Ed se acerca y me pide mi mano

-A ver-me dice. Yo le doy mi mano y el la ve. La soga me dejó una marca roja que rodea mi muñeca. El besa suavemente la marca y me mira.

-Gracias-digo refiriéndome a lo de la bolsa.

-No hay de que-dice y luego se va a terminar su trabajo. Yo ayudo a mis amigas a terminar de doblar la bolsa, y luego voy a revisar mi mochila. Toda la ropa está desparramada y arrugada. Empiezo a doblar todo. Diez minutos después termino el trabajo que en tres hubiese terminado. Cuando terminamos son las once, y Sam nos llama para jugar un partido de vóley. Soy mala sin atarme las manos. No quiero pensar con ésta soga. Decido no jugar y quedarme a ver. Rosalie me hace compañía, nos quedamos y observamos el partido. Veo a Edward juega muy bien, igual que Jasper y Emmet. En eso veo llegar a Emily, a Leah y a Kate.

-Hey chicas, quieren ayudarnos a trasladar todas las cosas del quincho hasta otro salón. Nos pidieron que desalojemos todo.-Rosalie y yo asentimos y nos levantamos. En el quincho hay veintiún bolsos unas diecisiete mochilas, veinte-cuatro bolsas de dormir, once carpas, un montón de frazadas apiladas, y todos los elementos de la cocina. Rosalie y yo suspiramos, pero empezamos a trabajar.

Es difícil cargar toda esa cantidad de cosas. Más con las manos atadas. Yo agarraba la mochila, pero se caía. Tenía que llevar de a pocas cosas. Emmet Jasper, Alice y Edward nos ven, y corren a ayudarnos. Después de unos cuantos viajes trasladamos todo. Nos sentamos en el piso. Jasper trae vasos de agua para todos. Me acuesto en el piso. Todos nos imitan. Emmet cierra la ventana y la puerta de la habitación. Se acuesta y deja acurrucarse a Rosalie junto a él. Jasper lo imita con Alice. Edward me toma por la cintura y me hace apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho. Cierro mis ojos y me relajo en sus brazos.

A la una Sam nos llama para ir a comer. Vamos y nos sirven hamburguesas. Comemos como podemos, y después, a eso de las tres, celebramos una misa. Allí nos cortan las sogas. Cuando finaliza la celebración, Sam nos invita a juntarnos.

-Bueno chicos, esta es la última actividad que vamos a hacer. Vamos a jugar nuevamente a la captura a la bandera, pero de día. Muy bien, los equipos van a estar conformados de la siguiente manera:

EQUIPO A: Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper y Emmet

EQUIPO B: Jacob, Tanya, Kate, Emily, Leah y Kim

Nos dividimos de a dos. Rose y Emm, Jazz y Al, Ed y yo. Vamos a esconder la bandera. La colocamos arriba de un árbol. Alice y Jasper se quedarían a defender, los demás iríamos a atacar al otro equipo. Salimos corriendo cuando escuchamos el PIIIII, la señal de que el juego empezaba. A pesar de que quería ir con Edward, nos tuvimos que separar rápidamente para que no nos atrapen. Corro tratando de localizar la bandera, pero veo donde ocultan a los prisioneros. Rosalie y Emmet han sido atrapados. Corro y los libero, pero Seth me ve y empieza a perseguirme. Me agarra y tira de mi brazo. Se toma el juego muy enserio, porque su agarre me hace daño.

-Seth, me duele-digo, pero él no afloja el agarre. Me lleva junto a un matorral de yuyos y me tira ahí.

-Sentada, no te muevas-dice serio.

-Pero Seth yo…

-No te muevas-repite enojado

Intento levantarme pero me agarra del brazo y me arroja al suelo. Me rasguño el brazo con una planta. En eso, veo aparecer a Edward.

-¡¿Eres idiota o qué?!-grita y se acerca hacia Seth. Lo agarra del cuello y empieza a golpearlo. Me paro y los separo

-Edward, ya está, no te preocupes-digo. Lo hago mirarme, y ve que yo estoy bien. Lo abrazo y el me aprieta fuertemente. En eso escuchamos un PIIIII. Ambos nos miramos y bajamos corriendo.

Vemos a Rosalie, Alice, Jasper y Emmet festejando.

-Ganamos chicos-grita Jasper. Emmet empieza a gritar ''We are the champion'' un tanto desafinado, pero yo me río.

A eso de las tres, los autos empiezan a llegar. Las chicas y yo vamos a buscar nuestras pertenencias. Veo mi auto a lo lejos. Agarro todo y voy a saludar a los chicos. Me despido de Sam, de Emm y Jasper. Abrazo a Rosalie y a Alice, prometiéndole llamarlas y verlas mañana en la escuela. Voy hacia Edward. Él me sonríe. Me estrecha entre sus brazos. Me besa la cabeza y luego baja a mis labios. Se separa y me mira. Coloca su boca cerca de mi oreja y susurra

-Meet me at midnight…

**Hey! Hola, díganme, qué les pareció? Me gustaría leer su opinión, asi que bueno, reviews…**

**Bueno, les cuento lo que tenía pensado, qué les parece que la historia continúe como un fic? Porque con mi otra historia (que todavía no subí) FOBIA estoy un poco trabada, pero quiero publicar algo. Así que puedo continuar ésta, o armar algo chico e ir subiendo. Cuéntenme que les parece que haga, o díganme ustedes que les gustaría leer…**

**Gracias a los que me dejaron reviews, los que me marcaron en favorito y a los seguidores de ésta historia, GRACIAS. También a mis lectoras fantasmas que me apoyan desde su lugar.**

**Espero que me cuenten que les pareció y lo que les gustaría que haga, nos vemos el lunes… BYE!**

_**Nunca confíes en los patos**_


	3. Chapter 3

Subo al auto con Jake, ya que lo llevamos a su casa. Antes de dejar el lugar miro por última vez a Edward. Está parado junto a Alice, mirándome. Emmet dijo algo porque todos se empiezan a reír. Yo sonrío. Volteo mi cabeza y miro a mi amigo. Él sonríe también y toma mi mano.

-Y chicos… ¿Cómo fue el campamento?-pregunta Charlie mirándonos por el espejo retrovisor del auto. Jake ríe levemente y responde

-Qué te diga Bella-dice soltando algunas risas. Yo le pego un manotazo en su brazo y me hago la ofendida.

-¿Y Bella?-pregunta papá-¿Cómo estuvo el campamento?

Me sonrojo un poco, y Jake ríe más fuerte, giro mi cabeza yo lo miro enojada

-Bien- respondo mirando la ventana. Jake ríe y niega con la cabeza. Cuando llegamos a la Push miro a mi papá.

-Papá, ¿puedo quedarme con Jake hoy?-pregunto

-¿Y qué vas a hacer mañana?-pregunta Charlie

-Voy a ir al instituto, Jake me puede llevar, además tengo ropa y mi mochila acá porque la otra vez me quedé a estudiar-digo

-Mmmm, no se Bells-responde pensativo

-Vamos Charlie, no se preocupe, yo me ocupo de ella-dice Jake ayudándome y tratando de convencerlo.

-Ok, Bella-suspira derrotado-pero mañana al instituto, y no se te ocurra faltar porque sabes que me enteraré y no la pasarás muy bien-dice amenazadoramente. Me acerco y lo abrazo

-Gracias papa, te quiero-digo.

Jake me ayuda a bajar las cosas del auto y entramos a la casa. Dejo todo en el cuarto de Jake y voy a la cocina, mientras que Jake se dirige al baño para tomar una ducha

-Hola Bella-me saluda Billy Black.

-Hola señor Black, ¿Cómo anda?-pregunto agarrando una galletita que hay en un plato

-Muy bien a decir verdad, ¿y vos Bella?-pregunta

-Andando-respondo mientras me siento en una silla. Jake llega con el pelo mojado. Solo viste un pantalón, lleva el torso desnudo. El hace una pose ''sexy'' y yo me río de él. Se sienta con nosotros y empezamos a hablar.

Pasada una hora vamos afuera a dar una vuelta. Me encuentro con Seth y me dirijo a él.

-Eres un gran tonto-digo revolviéndole el pelo. El ríe- ¿Por qué me agarraste hoy así?-pregunto

-Que te puedo decir Bella, quería ganar-dice sonriendo.-Pero tu guardaespaldas apareció. Bella, ese amigo tuyo está loco-dice.

-Lo sé-respondo. En eso veo un gran golpe en su cara- ¡¿Seth qué te paso en la cara?!-pregunto alarmada. –Por favor, no me digas que Edward te hizo esto-digo

-No es tan grave Bella, enserio, además lo tengo merecido por haberte tirado al piso-dice Seth restándole importancia. Yo suspiro y lo miro apenada

-Perdón Seth-digo. Él le resta importancia y sigue como si no pasara nada. Trato de seguirle la corriente pero igualmente queda la sensación de culpa en mi cuerpo

Nos juntamos todos y empezamos a tontear. Armamos un partido de vóley entre Seth, Leah, Emily, Sam, Kim, Embry, Jared Paul, y algunos otros chicos que viven por la Push. A la tardecita empezamos a armar una fogata y nos sentamos todos alrededor.

-A pesar de que estuvo buena, ninguna fogata se compara con la nuestra-dice Seth mirando a Sam. El ríe y niega con la cabeza.

Nos pasamos la noche cantando, hablando, asando malvadiscos, y contando historias de terror, lo típico

A eso de las dos de la madrugada decidimos irnos cada cual a su casa. Yo me dirijo con Jacob a su hogar. Entramos y vamos para su habitación. Me coloco mi pijama y me acuesto. Jake se coloca a mi lado. Desde que somos niños dormimos así, los dos en una cama. Siempre fuimos muy cercanos, él es mi hermano mayor que nunca tuve pero siempre quise tener.

En ese momento recuerdo a Edward. ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? Tuve la esperanza de que en algún momento del día el me llame. Nunca le pasé mi número, pero se lo pudo haber pedido a Alice sin problema, si su intención era llamarme. _Meet me at midnight… _recuerdo que lo dijo, y tuve la ilusión de que a medianoche me llamara, pero no ¿Ya se habrá olvidado de mí? Espero que no, porque yo sigo recordándolo, y amándolo de la misma manera de siempre…

Me levanto cuando siento el agua fría correr por mi cuerpo. Reacciono rápidamente. Me siento y me seco con la sábana. Miro a Jake, quien en éste momento sostiene un vaso de agua vacío, con cara de odio.

-Bella, apúrate o llegaras tarde-dice. ¿Llegaras tarde? Faltan un par de horas para que el timbre del instituto suene. Fulmino a mi amigo con la mirada, y me levanto para ir a la ducha. Ya que tengo tempo, decido lavarme el pelo.

Paso tres cuartos de hora en la ducha, y salgo cuando se acaba el agua caliente. Me coloco una toalla en mi cuerpo y otra en mi pelo. Voy a la habitación de Jake, cierro la puerta y busco ropa para cambiarme. Tras aprovechar el tiempo y probarme una decena de atuendos distintos, me decido por un jean ajustado negro, una musculosa blanca, una campera y mis converse negras. Bajo a desayunar, y me encuentro con Jake.

-Buenos días-digo yendo a saludarlo

-Guau, ¿ya se te paso el enojo?-pregunta mi amigo riendo

-Sí, ya se me paso-respondo como una nena chiquita.

El ríe y me sirve un zumo de naranja junto a algunas galletas de chocolate.

-¿Y Billy?-pregunto percatándome de su no existencia

-Se fue a trabajar-responde mi amigo

Terminamos el desayuno entre bromas, y cuando ya es la hora de irnos, busco mi mochila y salimos. Jake decide llevarme en su moto, ya que según él es más exhibicionista, y eso le gusta. Me siento detrás de él y agarro su cintura.

Después de diez minutos llegamos. Yo me bajo y beso su mejilla. Jake se va, pero antes ríe al ver a las chicas más chicas suspirando por él. Al principio, cuando Jake me traía a la escuela, todas las miradas iban dirigidas a nosotros, a Jake y a la moto, más bien. Al parecer, ya es un hecho que el me traiga, por lo que no arma revuelo, pero igualmente, algunas miradas nos reciben muchas veces.

Busco con la mirada a mis amigos, y los veo. Sonrío y me dirijo hacia ellos. Aunque cuando miro a Alice no puedo evitar pensar en él. ¿Dónde estará?

Las chicas me ven primero y se acercan a saludarme. Las abrazo. Me acerco a los chicos y los saludo

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo andas?-pregunta Jasper sonriéndome

-Bien-respondo

-Hey, ¿Dónde estabas ayer?-pregunta Alice-Te llamé pero no contestaste

-Ayer me quedé en lo de Jake-respondo-Hicimos fogata hasta las dos.

-Ahhh, por eso será, hey, después tengo que decirte algo-dice Alice

-Okey, a la salida me dices-respondo. Escuchamos el timbre sonar y vamos hacia adentro. Yo me dirijo a cálculo con Ángela. Nos sentamos juntas y abrimos los libros. En eso veo a Tanya. Me está lanzando cuchillos con sus ojos. Al parecer está enojada conmigo. Suspiro y enfoco mi vista en el libro para seguir con la clase.

Cuando finaliza me dirijo a la clase de francés. Me encuentro con Alice, ya que comparto con ella la clase. Nos sentamos en un banco junto y cuando la clase empieza Alice saca una hoja de papel

_¿Qué hiciste ayer?_ –escribe

_Fui a lo de Jake_-respondo

_¿Y qué hicieron?_

_¿Por qué tanto interés?_-pregunto/escribo mirándola

_Respóndeme_

_No hicimos nada, nos reunimos con los chicos, jugamos al vóley e hicimos una fogata. Me quedé a dormir en la casa de Jacob_-escribo-_¿Y vos qué hiciste?_

_Nada, estuve con Jazz hablando de todo un poco, la secundaria, los chicos, mi hermano…_

_¿Y tu hermano qué estuvo haciendo?_-escribo dubitativa. Alice sonríe, pero cuando va a escribir aparece la profesora y me saca la hoja de la mano

-Señorita Swan, ¿se puede saber qué está haciendo? Es una falta de respeto estar escribiendo notitas mientras yo estoy explicando. Usted se quedará acá cuando termine la hora, para ordenar todo el aula, ¿entendió?- la profesora se va y yo suspiro. Alice me mira con una cara de culpa, pero yo suspiro y niego con la cabeza.

Lo que queda de la clase presto atención. En mi cabeza quedó la posible respuesta que me pudo llegar a dar mi amiga. ¿Qué estará haciendo? Me llevo preguntando eso desde ayer. Suena el timbre para el almuerzo, pero yo no puedo irme. Algunas chicas, como Tanya, Lauren o Irina ensuciaron el aula a propósito para darme más trabajo. Suspiro y me pongo a borrar el pizarrón. Levanto todos los papeles tirados en el aula, limpio los bancos, ordeno las sillas y las mesas, barro toda el aula, vacío el tacho de basura, y después de diez minutos termino. Me dirijo rápidamente a la cafetería, para ver si en los veinte minutos que quedan puedo comer algo. Por suerte mis amigos me compraron algo. Sonrío agradecida a Jasper y comienzo a comer mi sándwich.

-Gracias chicos-digo

-No hay de que Bella, y cuéntanos, ¿qué tenes pensado hacer en las vacaciones?-pregunta Jasper

-Sinceramente no tengo idea. Probablemente me quede acá, pero vaya algunos días a la casa de mamá. Leeré y leeré, no sé qué voy a hacer. Me gustaría aprender a tocar el piano o el violín en estas vacaciones-digo

-Edward toca el piano, quizás te podría enseñar-dice Alice. Si, quizás, si se dignara a verme, o por lo menos dejarme un mensaje.

-Y ustedes chicos, ¿qué van a hacer?-pregunto

-Mi familia y yo capaz que nos vamos de vacaciones a la casa que tenemos en la playa, quizás que con suerte logre que los dejen venir con migo, sería fantástico-dice Alice

-Guau Alice, si sería bueno eso, le daría un poco de emoción a mis vacaciones-respondo

Seguimos hablando hasta que oímos sonar el timbre. Todos nos dirigimos a biología. Amo esa materia porque estamos todos juntos. Nos sentamos y en eso entra el director.

-Alumnos, la profesora no vendrá hoy, pero ustedes no pueden retirarse, deben quedarse en éste aula-dice. Por mi bien. Me giro y empiezo a hablar con mis amigos. Nos pasamos un módulo tonteando. Todo iba bien hasta que escucho una tos falsa detrás de mí. Volteo y veo a Tanya Denali.

-Hola Tanya-digo

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo andas?-pregunta con una amabilidad falsa

-Bien-respondo simplemente

-Hey Bella, ¿Qué hiciste ayer?-pregunta con un falso interés

-Estuve con Jake-digo simplemente. ¿Qué está tramando?

-Ahhh mira qué bien. Bueno, no sé si sabes, pero ayer yo estuve con Edward-dice sonriendo. No, no puede ser, ella está mintiendo.

Escucho a Alice maldecir y decir que es mentira pero simplemente no la escucho. Tengo mi atención puesta en Tanya.

-Sabes Bella, no sé por qué, pero fuiste muy ingenua al creer que él iba a estar interesado en alguien como vos, normal, vulgar-dice mirándose las uñas.

-No-digo en vos baja.

-Mira, ayer a la noche hacía mucho frío, me dio esta chaqueta para calentarme, pero hoy también hace frío, y vos estas desabrigada, si quieres te la puedo prestar, no creo que se entere, yo no voy a decir nada-dice mostrándome una campera. Es la suya, la de Edward, su preciada chaqueta de cuero. Niego con la cabeza, dejando salir algunas lágrimas, pero sigo mirándola.

-Lamento decirlo querida, pero él no te ama, nunca lo hizo, solo te uso. No quería que te enteres así, pero bueno, cosas que pasan.

Me siento mal, yo tenía razón. Nunca me amó, siempre me usó. No lo puedo creer. Siento las lágrimas caer por mis ojos. ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan tonta?

Alice me agarra por el brazo, pero no le prestó atención. El timbre de salida suena, y yo salgo corriendo. Escucho a mis amigos llamarme, pero no volteo. Corro lo más rápido que puedo, hasta llegar al bosque. Corro en hacia la Push. Por mi cara corren lágrimas. ¡Fui una tonta! ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? Corro hasta llegar. El primero que me ve es Jake, quien corre a mi encuentro.

-¡¿Bella, Bells qué pasa?!-pregunta desesperado mirándome

-Me engaño Jake, todo fue un juego para él, todo-sollozo. El al parecer me entiendo, porque me estrecha fuertemente en sus brazos.

-Necesito quedarme acá Jake, en la Push, hasta el viernes, por favor, ayúdame-suplico. Mi amigo asiente y se dirige hacia su casa, pero yo niego.

-No, allí es donde van a buscar primero, tengo que quedarme en otro lado-digo. En eso pasa Seth. Le contamos todo, y el finalmente acepta que me quede en su casa hasta el viernes... Traslado mi ropa hasta su casa, y me da una habitación para descansar. Prendo mi celular para llamar a mi papá, pero encuentro siete llamadas de Alice, unas cuantas de mis amigos mas una gran cantidad de mensajes. Lo ignoro y llamo a papá. Responde al segundo timbre

-Hola papá-digo tratando de que mi voz salga lo más normal posible.

-Hola Bella, ¿qué pasa?-pregunta

-Papá, tengo un problema, y necesito quedarme en la Push hasta el viernes, por favor, es importante, estoy bien, pero necesito quedarme acá-digo

-¿Qué pasa Bella?-pregunta preocupado

-No es nada grave, enserio, Billy me puede vigilar, pero necesito hacer esto ¿si?-por favor-digo

-Está bien Bella, si decís que no es nada grave está bien-dice Charlie suspirando

-Gracias papá, probablemente después vaya Jake a buscar ropa. Ahhh, y si aparece unos de los chicos para preguntar donde estoy, no le digas, por favor. Dile que estoy bien, pero que no voy a aparecer ¿sí?

-Está bien Bella, pero por favor, no hagas nada grave, confío en ti-dice Charlie

-Claro papá, no pasa nada-digo y corto. Una lágrima cae por mi mejilla. Yo confié en ti Edward…

**Hey! Hola, ¿Cómo andan? Bueno, como ven, gracias a la sugerencia de glow0718 decidí continuar un poco la historia, ya que con mi otra historia, FOBIA, estoy un poco trabada. ¿Qué les pareció? Comenten, quiero leer su opinión**

**Hey, les quiero comentar que estoy un poco triste. ¿Alguna de las que lee mi historia publica también? Entonces sabrán lo que se siente que casi nadie deje comentarios. Vamos, díganme si les gusta mi historia o no, please!**

**Les quería decir, que si quieren que recomiende alguna historia suya díganme el nombre de su proyecto.**

**También les quería comentar que voy a publicar lunes y jueves.**

**Esta historia no se puede publicar por otra persona, porque sería plagio, pero si me piden autorización no hay ningún problema.**

**Perdón por las faltas, espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo cap, BYE!**

_**Nunca confíes en los patos**_


	4. Chapter 4

Corto la llamada y me dirijo al baño. Me lavo la cara, y me peino. Cuando veo que me veo decente salgo. Veo a Seth instalando mis pertenencias en la habitación previamente designada. Él se percata de mi presencia y me mira.

-Pasa Bella-dice al mismo tiempo que abre las cortinas de color manteca, dejando entrar mucha luz a la habitación. Hago lo que mi amigo me dice y entro. La habitación es espaciosa. Tiene una cama, un gran armario, una pequeña mesita de luz con algunas cosas sobre ésta. También hay un baño en una esquina. Todos los muebles de la habitación están hechos de madera. Me gusta.

-Gracias por dejarme quedar estos días acá Seth, en serio, estoy muy agradecida-digo mirando a mi amigo mientras que saco mi bolso y empiezo a ubicar la ropa en el armario.

-No hay problema Bella, eres mi amiga, no te preocupes, pero ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-dice Seth mientras se sienta en un banquito que hay en la esquina. No puedo decirle que no, porque él me ayudó mucho siempre, así que suspiro y asiento con la cabeza.

-Claro Seth, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti-respondo

-¿Qué pasó?-pregunta mirándome-¿Por qué estás acá? No me malinterpretes, me gusta que te quedes acá con migo, y tener a alguien más con quien hablar, aparte de mi hermana Leah, ¿pero qué pasó? ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Estás bien?-pregunta medio preocupado. Suspiro y decido empezar.

-¿Te acuerdas de Edward?-pregunto, sabiendo la respuesta

-Claro Bella, ¿qué pasó? ¿Te hizo algo?-pregunta medio desesperado.

-No, él no ha hecho nada grave-digo

-Entonces ¿cuál es el problema?-pregunta un poco más calmado

-La noche pasada, el… él me dijo que me amaba, y yo como una tonta se lo creí. Pero al parecer Edward no hablaba enserio-digo

-¿Por qué niegas el aprecio que él te tiene? Edward te ama, todos lo pueden ver. No te quitó la vista durante todo el sábado. Estaba que ardía de los celos por Jake, y muerto de furia de Mike. Cuando llegaste la noche del sábado lastimada estaba que se moría de la preocupación. Vamos Bella, él te ama, lo digo en serio, todos se dan cuenta de eso-dice mi amigo

-Yo no creo eso-respondo

-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunta

-No me ha llamado durante todo el tiempo que estuve acá. Lo dejé pasar, pero hoy en la escuela apareció Tanya. Ella… ella me dijo que todo lo que Edward había dicho era una farsa-mi voz se empieza a cortar- que él nunca me amó, que el solo jugó conmigo. Me dijo que Edward había estado con Tanya, me mostró su campera para demostrármelo. Ahí caí. Él siempre me uso. No sé para qué, con qué motivo, pero lo hizo. Y me lastimo. Yo siempre lo amé, nunca dejé de hacerlo, pero al parecer todo fue un chiste para el-finalizo. Lagrimas caen por mis ojos. Estoy llorando. Mi amigo se acerca y me abraza. Yo lo agradezco. Me abrazo a Seth y lloro sobre su hombro. El me sostiene y trata de consolarme. Pasado un tiempo dejo de llorar y me separo de él. Lo miro agradecida y me dirijo al baño para lavarme la cara. Salgo y veo a Seth acostado en la cama. Voy hacia él y me acuesto a su lado. El me abraza protectoramente y yo apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho. Cierro los ojos y finalmente me duermo…

Cuando me levanto el sol ya se está poniendo. Me estiro y me dirijo al baño para lavarme la cara. Tengo los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, y en mis mejillas me quedaron rastros de mis lágrimas. Tengo unas grandes ojeras bajo mis ojos. Me las maquillo para evitar que se vean y salgo. Decido ir a la cocina, pero cuando estoy entrando escucho la voz de mis dos amigos. ¿Qué hace Jake acá y de qué está hablando con Seth? Decido ocultarme tras la puerta y escuchar…

-Es un idiota

-Sí, ya lo se, ¿pero nosotros qué podemos hacer?

-Podemos ir y hace…

-Jake vasta, no podemos ir y lastimar a alguien por más que se lo merezca

-Pero el la lastimó, ella confió en él y mira como quedó

-Ya lo sé, pero ahora debemos apoyarla ¿sí?

Decido en ese momento hacer acto de presencia y salgo de mi escondite.

-Hola chicos ¿qué hacen?-pregunto entrando a la cocina. Ellos se paran más rectos y me miran

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estás?-pregunta Jake-Seth me dijo lo que Cullen hizo, ¿estas mejor? ¿Necesitas algo?-pregunta acercándose y abrazándome. Yo me aferro a mi mejor amigo y entierro mi cara en su hombro. Niego con la cabeza y respondo

-No Jake, ya estoy mejor-digo. Mi amigo besa mi frente y se separa. Me hace tomar asiento y luego él lo hace a mi lado. Seth nos sirve un plato con torta y empezamos a comer.

-Y bien Bella, ¿qué planeas hacer ahora?-pregunta Seth bebiendo un vaso de jugo de naranja

-Mmm realmente no estoy muy segura. Esta semana no toman asistencia en la escuela ya que es la última semana, así que probablemente no vaya para no tener que encontrarme con Tanya o Alice. Pero voy a tener que ir el viernes obligatoriamente porque vamos a hacer una muestra con todo lo que hicimos en el año. Pero es solo un día, así que creo que no hay problema. Después creo que me iré con mi mamá o me quedaré acá, si es que ustedes quieren-finalizo mirándolo

-Claro Bella, será grandioso que te quedes el verano con nosotros. Pero te hago una pregunta. Si tus amigos preguntan por vos…

-Ustedes no le dicen nada. Háganse los desentendidos. Ustedes no saben dónde estoy, ¿entendieron?-digo mirándolos. Los chicos asienten

-Claro Bella-dicen al unisón

-Y así con toda la Push, ¿pueden decirle a los chicos mi problema? Díganle que no pueden decir donde estoy-digo

-Claro Bella, nosotros les decimos-dice mi amigo Jake sonriéndome.

Yo sonrío feliz y sigo con mi merienda. Cuando terminamos, entre risas y bromas limpiamos todo. Luego Jake me informa que irá a buscar ropa y mis pertenencias a mi casa. Yo decido ir y tomar una larga ducha. Me relajo. Cuando salgo media hora después decido prepararle la cena a Seth y Leah. Preparo pollo a horno con hiervas acompañado por papas fritas. Cuando los dos hermanos entran a la casa silban felicitándome.

-Guau Bella, ¿eso es para nosotros?-pregunta Seth entrando a la cocina. Yo río y asiento con la cabeza

-Si Seth, espero que les guste-digo con una sonrisa en mi cara. En ese momento siento a alguien abrazarme por la espalda. Volteo y veo a Leah

-Bella, me contaron lo que pasó, me siento muy apenada por vos, lo que necesites contá con migo-dice. Yo la abrazo más fuerte y asiento.

-Claro Leah, gracias por tu apoyo-digo sonriéndole. En ese momento Seth nos interrumpe

-Vamos Bella, que la comida no se hace sola-dice. Yo rio y sigo con la cena.

Entre risas ponemos la mesa. A Seth se le rompe un plato tratando de llevar todo con una mano. Yo rio, y lo ayudo.

Cuando está todo puesto nos sentamos a comer

-Guau Bella, vas a tener que cocinar más seguido, no sé cómo viví hasta ahora sin tu comida-alaga Seth yo rio y sigo comiendo. Al parecer a los chicos les gusto la comida, y estoy agradecida por eso.

Terminamos de cenar y ordenamos todo. Para limpiar los platos decidimos ayudar todo. Seth lavaba, yo secaba y Leah guardaba todo en los estantes. Tuve que bañarme de nuevo ya que a mi amigo se le dio por mojarnos Leah y a mí con espuma, y así se inició una guerra que termino con toda la cocina manchada. Limpiamos todo, y cuando ya estuve bañada me acuesto en la cama. Me pongo a pensar en mis amigos. ¿Qué estarán haciendo? ¿Estarán preocupados? Sé que Alice debe estar chillando tratando de buscar información de mi paradero, y que Emmet debe estar muy alterado. Los chicos igual. Carlisle y Esme, los padres de Alice y Edward (auch, duele pensar en el) deben estar muy alterados, y Charlie, a pesar de que estoy bien debe estar ansioso e intranquilo.

¿Estará Edward preocupado? No lo creo, bueno, quizás si, tal vez el… No. Debo dejar de pensar en él. Edward me lastimo mucho, debo dejar eso atrás. Dejo escapar una lágrima. ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? Yo lo amé, siempre lo hice, y ahora sigo haciéndolo...

Lunes, martes, miércoles, jueves, los días pasan. Yo siempre estoy en la casa de Seth. Algunas veces salgo a dar una vuelta con los chicos. Embry y Paul me ayudan mucho, y Emily, Leah y Kim me apoyan. Paso casi todo el tiempo con mi amigo Jacob. Hablamos y tonteamos. En una ocasión él me dijo que mis amigos estaban muy preocupados. Que habían llamado todos los días a mi padre, y a pesar de que éste les dijo que estoy bien, ellos siguen muy alterados. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Carlisle, Esme, hasta Edward llamó para ver donde estoy. Al parecer Alice lo obligó

La única que sabe dónde estoy es Ángela. Ella no estuvo metida en el tema, y creí que mereció una explicación de lo que me pasaba. Llama todos los días a la casa de Seth para hablar conmigo. Aprecio su apoyo. Mucho.

Los días pasan, hasta que llega el viernes. Hoy es el último día de clases. No me levanto ansiosa y feliz como todos los años. No. Estoy nerviosa. Sé que cuando llegue mi amiga me someterá a un largo interrogativo, que mis amigos me echaran bronca, que Jasper me dará una interminable charla de por qué no me tengo que ir sin avisar y no sé qué otra cosa.

Me levanto a las seis y tomo un largo baño. Me cabio. Me pongo unos jeans negros, una musculosa oscura, una campera fina y unas sandalias con plataforma. Hoy es el último día de clase, pero a pesar de ser distinto que otros años, quiero estar guapa. Me maquillo un poco y me hago un plancho el pelo. Me miro en el espejo satisfecha con mi resultado y bajo. En la cocina están Seth, Leah y Jake. Silban cuando me ven y yo me sonrojo furiosamente.

-Guau Bells, están hermosa-dice Leah

-Hermosa es quedarse corta hermanita, Bella, estas que ardes-dice Seth. Mis mejillas se tornan rojas, y bajo la cabeza avergonzada pero alagada a la vez.

Jake se acerca, levanta mi cabeza y me dice

-Estas muy linda Bella-me besa la mejilla y me toma de la mano. Me guía a la mesa y nos ponemos a desayunar. No tengo mucha hambre, así que solamente como una manzana. Cuando los chicos terminan, Jacob se levanta y me tiende una mana. Yo la tomo, pero antes abrazo efusivamente a Seth

-Gracias gracias gracias por dejarme quedar en tu casa estos días. Gracias Seth-digo besando su mejilla

-Jjjaja Bella, no es problema, la pasamos muy bien ¿no Leah?-dice. Me acerco a mi amiga y la abrazo

-Gracias Leah-le digo

-No hay problema amiga, suerte hoy-dice. Yo sonrío. Espero tener suerte hoy

Salgo con Jake y subo a la moto. No quiero ir en ese vehículo ya que corro peligro de que mi peinado se desarme, pero subo resignada. Agarro la cintura de mi amigo y apoyo mi cabeza en su espalda. El viaje pasa lento. Cuando llegamos veo a mis amigos en una esquina apoyados en el auto de Rosalie. Miro a mi amigo y le sonrío.

-Deséame suerte-le digo

-Suerte-sonríe- Probablemente vengamos y nos demos una vuelta por la muestra-dice-Yo sonrío y lo abrazo

-Gracias-le susurro en su oído. El sonríe

-No hay de que-dice. Besa mi mejilla y se va. En ese momento veo que mis amigos se dieron cuenta de mi presencia. Alice sale corriendo a mi encuentro. Cuando llega donde estoy yo me abraza

-Bella, perdón, perdón, perdón-chilla e mi oído

-Alice, no te preocupes, vos no hiciste nada grave-digo abrazándome

-Perdón Bella, mi hermano es un idiota muchas veces, ero el…

-Calla Alice, no quiero hablar de el- la corto. Ella intenta decir algo pero la callo-Vine hoy porque es mi obligación, pero si escucho hablar de él te juro que me voy de acá-digo. Ella me mira, e intenta decir algo, pero en ese momento llegan mis amigos. Emmet me abraza y me alza del suelo

-Belly Bells nunca hagas algo así de nuevo, estábamos muy preocupados-dice muy serio. Yo asiento, y en ese momento empieza a hablar Jasper.

-¿Qué crees que hiciste Bella? Es muy peligros irse así de la nada. Te borraste del mapa por cuatro días. Estábamos todos muy preocupados Yo…-como predije, su discurso de ''Nunca-nunca-nunca-te vayas-sin-avisar''. Yo asiento a lo que dice, hasta que suena el timbre.

Tenemos dos horas para preparar los estands de la muestra. Yo me voy con Ángela a armar el mío. Estamos en el taller de la ONU, de la Organización de las Naciones Unidas. Hacemos modelos como los internacionales, nada más que locales. Sería como el MONUL, Modelo de las Organizaciones de las Naciones Unidas Locales. Con Ángela buscamos un lugar en el sum para armar el estand. Colocamos un banco, con un par de sillas. Pegamos en la pared afiches publicitarios, con la información de lo que hacemos en el taller. Pegamos fotos nuestras en el modelo. En la mesa colocamos algunos discursos, revistas y algunos libros. Colocamos dos computadoras con fotos del modelo. También dejamos una hoja en blanco para posibles postulantes para el próximo año.

Cuando la muestra empieza, nuestro taller es el que tiene más visitas. A mitad de la mañana conseguimos cuarenta postulantes para el taller. Yo estoy hablando con Jacob, quien quiso venir a visitarme. Estamos charlando tranquilamente, hasta que veo a alguien entrar por la puerta.

No lo puedo creer. ¿Qué hace EL acá? ¿Qué está haciendo Edward Cullen en mi escuela…?

**Hey hola, como andan? Espero que bien. Lo siento. Tendría que haber actualizado el lunes pero se me fue el día, pero bueno. Como se habrán dado cuenta, decidí seguir con esta historia. Espero que les guste, y espero comentarios, cof reviews cof…**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado, y si es así háganmelo saber**

**Como dije en el cap anterior, si quieren puedo recomendar sus historias, déjenme el nombre de su proyecto en un review.**

**Creo que no hay mas que decir, así que nos vemos en el próximo cao, BYE!**

_**Nunca confíes en los patos**_


	5. Chapter 5

**AVISO IMPORTANTE AL FINAL DEL CAP… QUE LO DISFRUTEN!**

Lo veo entrar por la puerta. Emmet y Jasper instantáneamente están a su lado saludándolo. Edward es un año mayor que nosotros, así que el ya egresó, no tiene que venir más a la secundaria.

El voltea la cabeza por todos lados, buscando algo, a alguien. Seguramente a Tanya. Alice y Rosalie lo ven y se acercan rápidamente a él. Edward le pregunta algo a su hermana, y ella ríe y mira en mi dirección. En ese momento él se percata de mi presencia. Yo empiezo a hiperventilar. Mi amiga se da cuenta de mi nerviosismo y toma mi mano.

-Hey, tranquila Bella-dice Ángela. Yo asiento, y giro la cabeza, mirando a Ang. En éste momento es mi mejor amiga, ya que Alice y Rosalie decidieron traicionarme dándole a Edward mi ubicación. ¿Qué estará haciendo acá? Seguramente vino a ver a Tanya, pero antes querrá decirme lo apenado que está con lo que paso con nosotros. ¡Qué tierno! (sarcasmo).

Edward se acerca a paso rápido, pero en ese momento, mi gran amigo Jacob decide hacer acto de presencia y salvarme.

-Hey Bells, ¿cuándo termina tu turno en el taller?-pregunta volteándome y así dejando de ver a Edward.

-Ohh, creo que ya es hora de irme, ¿Ángela, necesitas ayuda o ya me puedo ir?-pregunto mirando a mi amiga. Ella sonríe

-No te hagas problema Bella, yo me quedo acá, total faltarán diez minutos-dice. ¡Como amo a mis dos amigos! Prometo darles algo a cambio por el favor que me están haciendo. Yo sonrío y me dirijo hacia Jake.

-Bueno, creo que puedo irme, saludo a Ben, busco mi bolso y nos vamos, tengo que buscar mis cosas en lo de Seth-digo. En ese momento volteo y veo a Edward. En ese momento, él tiene una triste sonrisa en su cara. Bajo sus ojos veo unas grandes ojeras, y tiene el pelo más despeinado que siempre. Cuando lo veo, mi cara se torna más seria. No puedo dejarme lastimar nuevamente por él.

-Hola Bella-dice mirándome con una sonrisa. Yo no sonrío, y él se percata de eso.

-Hola Edward-digo fríamente. Volteo para ver a Jake, pero me doy cuenta que no está. Miro a mi amiga preguntándole donde está.

-Se fue a buscar tus cosas. Dijo que vayas al estacionamiento cuando termines-responde Ángela. Suspiro y miro a Edward quien está parado rígidamente delante de mí.

-¿Qué quieres Edward? ¿Por qué estás acá?-pregunto al mismo tiempo que empiezo a caminar en dirección al estacionamiento, tal como mi amiga me dijo segundos antes. Edward me sigue, a pocos pasos detrás mío.

-Yo… Bella… venía a decirte que…-en ese momento escucho una voz detrás nuestro. Ambos volteamos.

-¡Eddy!-grita Tanya. Cuando llega a nuestra altura se tira a los brazos de Edward, agarrándolo, o más bien apresándolo por el cuello. Yo suspiro, reteniendo las lágrimas y me dirijo hacia dónde está mi amigo con su moto. El decide no meterse, y yo le agradezco. Camino hacia Jacob, pero Edward me sigue, llevando consigo a Tanya. Me toma de la mano y me voltea. Lo miro con cara de odio, pero él no se inmuta ante mi mirada.

-Bella… yo… esto no es lo que parece-empieza Edward, pero yo lo corto.

-¡¿Qué no es lo que parece?!-grito- Edward, yo confié en ti, siempre…siempre te amé-mi voz se empieza a cortar-Pero tu…al parecer fue todo un juego para vos…Confié en ti, pero al parecer todo fue una broma…

-Bella, no digas eso, no es lo que pasó yo…

-Yo nada Edward, me engañaste, me usaste-digo. Por mis mejillas corren lágrimas, pero no paro- Vamos, vamos todos a jugar con la ingenua de Bella Swan-digo irónicamente. Veo en el rostro de Edward rastro de dolor, pero no me importa, no ahora- Siempre fuiste importante para mí, siempre me importaste, nunca mostré nada distinto, pero al parecer, yo nunca fui nada para vos-digo.

-No Bella, no digas eso-dice Edward, pero la voz de Tanya lo corta.

-Eddy ya está, vos trataste de disculparte con ella, pero si no quiero es su problema, mejor vamos a…

-¡Vasta Tanya!-grita Edward, haciendo que ésta pegue un salto. En ese momento decido irme. Me dirijo hacia la moto de mi amigo y trato de subir, pero Edward me frena agarrando mi mano.

-Bella, por favor, solo escúchame necesit…- la voz de Edward está cargada de desesperación, y sus ojos de tristeza. Me suelto bruscamente de su mano, y no volteo

-Vete Edward, ya hiciste suficiente, vete con Tanya-le digo sin mirarlo. Mi amigo prende la moto, y en ese momento Edward se empieza a desesperar.

-Bella, para por favor, ¡te amo Bella!-grita, pero en ese momento ya estamos lejos. ''Si claro'', pienso internamente, ''si me amaras no estarías con Tanya'' Sé que soy muy masoquista, pero a pesar de todo lo que me hizo yo lo sigo amando, y creo que a pesar de todo lo que pase siempre lo amaré…

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Seth, Leah nos intercepta en la entrada.

-¿Y Bella? ¿Cómo fue?-pregunta mirándome. Jake entra a la casa y se dirige hacia la habitación que los hermanos me habían designado para buscar mis cosas. Yo miro a Leah

-Él estaba ahí-respondo en un susurro bajo. Ella abre los ojos y me mira

-¿Cómo que Edward Cullen estaba en la muestra?-pregunta un poco alterada. Yo asiento con la cabeza.

-Si, al parecer vino a ver a Tanya y bueno, quiso pasarse a pedir perdón-respondo.

-¿Estas segura de que vino a ver a Tanya?-pregunta Leah. Yo la miro

-Claro que estoy segura-respondo. Leah se acerca y me abraza fuertemente. En ese momento sale Jake con mis cosas. Las lleva al auto y las mete en el baúl.

-Hey, ¿esta lista para irnos?-pregunta mirándome fijamente. Yo asiento

-Claro Jake, vamos-digo. Él se acerca hacia mí y me abraza protectoramente. Yo me aferro a el fuertemente, sin querer soltarlo. Finalmente suspiro y lo dejo ir. El besa mi frente y toma mi mano, guiándonos al auto. Jacob es como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve. No sé qué haría si el no estaría acá conmigo.

Subo al auto y me pongo el cinturón. Mi amigo se instala a mi lado y toma el volante. Yo me inclino para su lado y coloco mi cabeza en su hombro.

Así pasamos todo el viaje. Cuando llegamos a mi casa, y veo a mis amigos sentados afuera, esperándome. Están todos. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper y Emmet. La primera en levantarse es Alice, y se acerca hacia mí. Yo la ignoro completamente. Estoy muy enojada con ellos. ¿Cómo pudieron traicionarme, no contarme que Edward Cullen pensaba venir a la muestra, sabiendo lo triste, decepcionada y enojada que estaba con él? Alice no se rinde y me sigue.

-Bella lo sentimos, lamentamos no haberte dicho que mi hermano iba a venir hoy a la escuela, lo que pasa es que…- comienza pero la corto.

-¡Es que nada Alice! ¿Cómo pudieron hacerlo sabiendo lo lastimada que estaba con él?-pregunto mirando a todos. Emmet trata de ayudar

-Bella, lo que pasa es que nosotros creíamos que…

-Que nada Emmet, estoy muy enojada con todos ustedes. No pueden hacer algo así y luego pretender mi perdón como si nada pasara.-digo. Todos me miran con cara de lástima. Al parecer les afectó o que dije. Suspiro y los miro.

-Váyanse chicos, necesito estar sola-digo

-¿Sola o con Jacob?-pregunta mordazmente Rosalie. La miro con cara de furia.

-¡Que se vayan he dicho!-grito. Esta vez me hacen caso, y yo entro a la casa. Jacob me acompaña, y eso lo agradezco. A pesar de lo que dije, necesito un amigo en este momento. Subo a mi habitación, y Jake me acompaña. Me acuesto en mi cama, y mi amigo se hecha a mi lado. Cierro los ojos, y me abrazo a Jacob. Él me toma por la cintura. Cierro los ojos, y finalmente me duermo.

Cuando me despierto Jacob no está a mi lado. Me estiro y voy al baño. Me lavo la cara, y cuando salgo miro la hora. Son las 6.37. Guau, dormí mucho. Decido ir empezando a preparar la cena para la noche. Mi padre trajo trucha la última vez que vino de pescar con Billy Black, el padre de Jacob, así que pienso una receta con pescado. Puedo hacerlo al horno acompañado de ensalada. Sí, creo que quedaría rico. Me decido y bajo. Veo una nota de Jacob en la mesa.

_Hey, me fui, pero si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme… ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien, nos hablamos a la noche, besos…_

Guardo la nota y me dirijo a la cocina. Prendo el televisor para entretenerme y ver algo, y saco el cuchillo para cortar algunos vegetales. En la televisión pasan una entrevista a Josh Hutcherson, por lo que pongo parte de mi atención a ésta. Empiezo a cortar algunos tomates, pero en ese momento mi torpeza hace presencia y me corto la mano.

-Mier…coles-auch, sí que duele. Corro a la canilla y me lavo el corte. Veo que es algo profundo y que no deja de sangrar, así que saco el azúcar y me la coloco en la herida. Es un truco que mi abuela me enseño, y funciona. Detiene la hemorragia. Cuando mi mano deja de sangrar la coloco bajo el agua y quito el azúcar. Veo mi mano. Tengo un gran tajo que va desde la parte izquierda de la parte inferior de mi mano derecha hacia la parte derecha superior de la misma mano. Resumiendo, va desde bajo hacia arriba, afectando a toda la mano. Si mi padre estuviera acá me diría que vaya al médico, pero ya que no está, que estoy sola, decido simplemente vendármela. Limpio tora la mesada, el cuchillo, y tiro los tomates. Decido terminar de ver la entrevista y luego seguir con la comida.

Cuando ya tengo todo hecho voy hacia mi habitación y llamo a Jake.

-Hola Bells-dice apenas atiende

-Hola Jake, ¿qué haces?-pregunto al mismo tiempo que me siento en la cama.

-Nada, estoy con los chicos viendo un partido, ¿vos? ¿Algo interesante para cortar?-pregunta

-Nada, acabo de terminar la comida, ahh y recién me corte la mano pero no te preocu…

-¡¿Qué te cortaste la mano dices?!-chilla alterado- ¡¿Estas bien Bella?! ¡¿Quieres que vaya contigo, que llame a alguien, que…?!

-Hey, tranquilo, estoy bien, es solo un corte, estaba viendo una entrevista a la vez que tenía un cuchillo en mi mano, sabes que soy un peligro haciendo dos cosas a la vez-digo restándole importancia y riendo.

-No digas eso Bella, que no es gracioso-dice enojado mi amigo- ¿Quieres que vaya a verte?-pregunta un poco preocupado. Yo rio.

-No Jake, no hace falta, pero gracias por preocuparte-digo

-No hay problema-dice mi amigo- ¿Cómo estás?-pregunta, refiriéndose a EL.

-Bien, estoy mejor-digo suspirando

-¿Enserio Bella?-pregunta. Guau, al parecer, o mi amigo me conoce mucho o yo soy un libro abierto.

-No Jake, no estoy ben, pero no importa, no podemos hacer un castillo con un grano de arena así que no te preocupes-digo

-¿Un castillo con un grano de arena?-pregunta Jacob dudoso. Guau, hay veces en las que pienso que mi amigo es un poco tonto.

-Metáfora Jacob, metáfora-digo

-Ahhh, okey, bueno, vos sabes que soy lento-dice mi amigo haciéndose el ofendido. Yo rio y al final el termina acompañándome con sus risas. Cuando terminamos él se pone serio

-Entonces Bella, ¿estás bien?-pregunta Jacob

-Si Jake, no soy la persona más feliz del mundo en este momento, pero estoy bien, voy a estarlo, al menos-digo suspirando.

-Okey Bella, hey, me tengo que ir, pero después te llamo si-dice Jacob desde el otro lado

-Claro Jake, nos ¿vemos mañana?-pregunto

-Claro Bella, nos vemos mañana-dice y corta. Dejo mi teléfono en mi cama, y en ese momento escucho la puerta abrirse

-Hola Bella, ya llegue-dice mi padre desde abajo. Yo bajo a la cocina y lo encuentro dejando sus cosas en una silla. Lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla, y entonces el empieza a sacar los platos. Pone la mesa y yo saco la comida. Comemos viendo un partido de baseball. Mi padre es fanático y yo lo miro solo para darle el gusto. Cuando terminamos lavamos todo y yo me dirijo a mi habitación. Paso al baño y me pongo mi pijama. Me lavo los dientes, me hago una trenza y me dirijo a mi habitación. Mi padre ya está durmiendo en la suya. Entro, y en ese momento en ese momento siento unas manos taparme la boca. Intento gritar pero no puedo. En ese momento, la persona me voltea y me hace mirarlo. Veo sus esmeraldas mirarme con miedo. Niega con la cabeza, diciéndome que no grite y yo asiento, haciéndole caso. Lentamente me suelta y yo doy un paso atrás.

-¿Qué estás haciendo acá Edward?-pregunto mirándolo.

-Quise venir a aclarar lo que paso-dice mirando el piso.

-No hay nada que aclarar, ya se todo, tú y Tanya, no necesito que me lo refriegues nuevamente en la cara-digo. Edward niega con la cabeza y se acerca a mí

-No Bella, no es así. Yo te amo, a ti. No sé qué te habrá dicho Tanya, pero es mentira. Te amo, siempre lo hice, todo lo que te dije en el campamento es verdad, por favor Bella, tienes que creerme-dice suplicante. Yo doy un paso atrás y lo miro.

-Piensas que soy tonta Edward. Pues no lo soy. No puedes hacer lo que hiciste y luego venir acá y decirme que yo…-Edward se acerca a mí, me agarra por la cintura y en ese momento me corta y me besa…

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: Por cuestiones de tiempo, y para no arriesgarme a no poder publicar en los próximos días, voy a subir un capítulo cada día…**

**Hey! Hola, ¿cómo están y que les pareció el capítulo? Espero que bien, y que les haya gustado. Bueno, como habrán leído recién, o si no lo leyeron se los digo ahora, voy a publicar todos los días. Pero cuando termine la historia probablemente no muestre signos de vida hasta el diecisiete, veinte de enero. Pero probablemente algún día publique algo chico, y voy a tratar de hacerlo o un lunes o jueves.**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y gracias a todas las que leen mi historia, se que son bastantes. **

**Recuerdo que copiar esta historia sería plagio, pero perfectamente la pueden publicar con mi autorización.**

**Perdón por los errores que encontréis por ahí, y nos vemos mañana. BYE!**

_**Nunca confíes en los patos **_


	6. Chapter 6

Edward me toma fuerte pero delicadamente por la cintura y me atrae a él. Yo al principio no reacciono, pero luego respondo el beso. Lo agarro por el cuello, y tiro de el hacia abajo, para estar más cerca de. Tomo el pelo de su nuca y tiro de el suavemente. Edward muerde mi labio y yo gimo. Pide entrada en mi boca y se la dejo. En ese momento pienso que lo que hacemos está mal. A pesar de lo que deseo, no debo besarlo, no en este momento, cuando necesito respuestas. El al parecer piensa lo mismo porque suavemente se separa de mi.

-¿Ahora me crees?-pregunta. Yo estoy aturdida, así que me siento en mi cama. Edward m imita.

-No, no sé qué pensar-digo simplemente. Edward suspira pesadamente.

-Bella, te amo, no sé qué te dijo Tanya, pero eran puras mentiras. Todo lo que te dije en el campamento era verdad. Te amo-dice suavemente- Nunca deje de hacerlo, siempre te voy a amar-dice-Pero tu… ¿sigues amándome?-pregunta. Yo lo miro, y luego me lanzo nuevamente a sus labios. El al principio se sorprende, pero luego me besa desesperadamente. Noto su tristeza, su desesperación, y su esperanza. Me besa dulcemente, y en ese momento pienso como pude haber vivido tanto tiempo sin sus besos. Edward se separa y me mira suplicante.

-¿Eso es un si?-pregunta mirándome- Por favor Bella, dime que me amas, que sigues haciéndolo. Dame una oportunidad, te prometo que no te voy a lastimas. Por favor Bella-dice.

Lo amo, eso lo sé, pero, ¿él también me ama? No creo que esté mintiendo, pero no se si pudiera volver a soportar sus juegos. Lo miro. Sus ojos reflejan súplica, esperanza… y amor. Lo veo y no lo pienso dos veces.

-Si Edward, te amo, siempre lo hice, y nunca deje de hacerlo- le digo. Por su cara aparece la sonrisa más grande que nunca vi. Ríe y me toma por la cintura. Empieza a esparcir besos por toda mi cara.

-Te amo…te amo…te amo… enserio Bella, no te vas a arrepentir… no lo puedo creer, te amo tanto Bella-dice. Yo también rio, pero bajito, ya que en la otra habitación esta mi papá durmiendo. Edward me besa en los labios. Me besa fieramente. Se tira en la cama, llevándome con él. Me subo arriba suyo, y él me agarra por la cintura. Besa mi cuello, y yo juego con su cabello. En ese momento escuchamos una lámpara caer y ambos miramos hacia atrás. Al parecer Edward con el pie la pateo.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?-grita mi papá desde la otra habitación

-Si papá, estoy bien-grito de vuelta.

Edward y yo nos miramos y sonreímos. Ed me roba un beso y se acuesta en mi cama. Yo me hecho a su lado, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho. El me agarra por la cintura y me atrae hacia él. Besa mi cabeza y me mira. Yo le corresponde.

-Edward… ¿Qué pasó con Tanya?-pregunto mirándolo. La cara de Ed se contrae en una mueca de enojo.- El lunes, ella me dijo que estaba con vos, que todo había sido un juego, y me mostró tu campera, alegando que se la habías prestado porque ella tenía frío-digo

-Ella… no sé por qué te dijo eso, pero es mentira. Nunca estuve con ella, y vos nunca fuiste un juego, y ella tiene mi campera porque me la olvidé en su casa cuando fui a hacer el trabajo con Kate.-dice Edward jugando con mi pelo. Le creo, así que me relajo, pero esta vez es su momento de preguntar.

-Bella… ¿por qué tuviste todos estos días el celular apagado?-pregunta mirándome

-Yo… no quería hablar con nadie. Sabía que si lo prendía me llegarían llamadas de todos, y que con una de esas iba a ceder-respondo.

-Bella, estuve muy preocupado. Cuando Alice me dijo que habías hablado con Tanya y luego había salido corriendo y que no sabía dónde estabas me preocupe como nunca lo hice. Te busque por todos lados. Tu casa, llamé a tu madre, hable con Jacob Black y tus amigos de la Push. ¿Dónde estabas?-pregunta mirándome

-En la Push en la casa de Seth y Leah-digo. Edward me mira con una expresión interrogativa

-¿Quién es Seth-pregunta

-El chico que vive en la Push, al que pegaste el último día de campamento en el captura a la bandera-En ese momento su cara se contrae.

-Hablando de eso, perdón, no era mi intensión hacerle eso-dice

-Ya lo sé-respondo mirando al techo- No te preocupes, él no te culpa de nada-digo mirándolo. Edward se acerca y deja en mis labios un casto pero dulce beso. Entonces se acuesta mejor, nos tapa con la frazada y cierra los ojos.

-Es hora de dormir Bella-dice en un susurro. Yo me acomodo mejor en su pecho y cierro los ojos

-Buenas noches Edward-digo dejándome ir por el cansancio. Edward besa el tope de mi cabeza

-Buenas noches Bella-dice, y en ese momento caigo profundamente dormida

Me levanto con los rayos del sol. ¿Por qué no cerré ayer la ventana y corrí las cortinas? Suspiro y me levanto perezosamente, pero algo me lo impide. O más bien alguien. Edward Cullen esta acostado a mi lado, reteniendo fuertemente mi cintura. Tiene el pelo más despeinado que de costumbre. Está guapo. En ese momento recuerdo todo lo que pasó la noche anterior y sonrío. Al parecer no fue un sueño. Me acuesto a su lado nuevamente y miro la hora. Las 7.28. Mi padre todavía debe estar en casa. Me apuro y lo despierto. Beso su mejilla y acaricio su pelo.

-Edward, Edward despierta-susurro e su oído. El voltea, pero sigue durmiendo.

-Edward, vamos, mi padre va a entrar en cualquier momento-le digo un poco más fuerte. Nada. Me acerco a su cara y beso sus labios. Al principio no veo ninguna reacción en él, pero luego empieza a responder el beso un poco dormido, hasta que me toma por la cintura y me tira hacia atrás. Besa mis labios fieramente, para luego pasar a mi cuello. Lo besa lentamente, a la vez que yo juego con sus cabellos. Edward se separa de mi cuello y sonríe.

-Buenos días a ti también-dice con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Yo le tiro un almohadón, y él lo esquiva con facilidad.

-Cuanto desearía poder despertar todas las mañanas así-dice. Yo sonrío y me acerco a él. Lo abrazo por el cuello y el por mi cintura. Lo beso suavemente en la comisura de sus labios y sonrió.

-Buenos días Edward-digo. El me agarra más fuerte y me aprieta a él. Apoya su cabeza en mi cuello. Yo sonrío feliz por tenerlo así, a mi lado. Edward nos tira para atrás, y ahora estamos acostados en la cama. Él está abajo y yo arriba. Acuesto mi cabeza en su pecho, y el la besa.

-Edward-lo llamo después de un par de minutos.

-Mmm-respondo, dando muestra de que me escucha

-Nostros no tenemos que decirle a nadie, no por ahora-digo. El levanta la cabeza y me mira.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta dudoso.

-Edward, no sé si lo sabes, pero mis amigos de la Push están muy enojados contigo por haberme mentido-le digo. En ese momento el salta en su defensa

-Bella, yo nunca te mentí, sabes lo que paso, yo no hi…-en ese momento lo corto

-Lo se Edward, se perfectamente lo que realmente sucedió, y te creo, pero lo que digo es que cuando mis amigos te vean van a querer matarme, literalmente, en especial Jake-le digo. El me mira

-Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos?-pregunta mirándome

-Lo que hicimos desde que nos conocimos-le digo- Ignorarnos hasta que esté segura de que los chicos no te van a querer matar

-¿Ignorarnos?-pregunta Edward como si fuera la peor cosa del mundo. Y creo que lo es-Bella, en ese tiempo me mataba hacerlo, más lo hará ahora que ya sabes mis sentimientos y yo los tuyo-dice Ed.

-¿Te piensas que a mí me gusta?-pregunto- Edward, eres mi…-me freno. ¿Qué era él mío? Mi amigo no, nosotros éramos más que eso… novios, pero no creo poder darme el título así como así. Edward en ese momento me mira con una sonrisa

-¿Yo soy tu que Bella?-pegunta sonriendo. Lo miro y niego con la cabeza. No lo se

-Yo te voy a decir que eres-dice Edward- Tu eres mi novia. Bella, te conozco hace mucho tiempo. A pesar de eso, nunca tuve el valor suficiente para hablarte, exceptuando este fin de semana. Bella, siempre te amé, y siempre lo voy a hacer. Sé que no estamos en un buen momento ya que tus amigos me quieren matar, pero ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

¿Alguien puede ser tan tierno? No me hace falta pensármelo. Asiento con la cabeza y me tiro a su boca. Lo beso, y él me agarra fuertemente, pegándome más a él. Besa mis labios dulcemente. Percibo en su cara una sonrisa, y yo río, separándome de Edward.

-Si Edward, si quiero ser tu novia-digo sonriendo. Él me sonríe y me abraza. Así estamos por algunos minutos hasta que el rompe el silencio

-Entonces ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunta. Yo lo miro

-Lo que te dije. Por un tiempo tenemos que ignorarnos frente a los demás, pero nos podemos seguir viendo a solas. Necesitamos inventar alguna actividad para vernos en ese momento, o algo así. Debemos buscar una hora para vernos-digo. Edward piensa.

-Las noches las reservamos para nosotros, claro, que pueden haber excepciones, pero en un principio vendré acá todas las noches-dice. Yo sonríe y lo beso castamente.

-Okey, necesitamos buscar algún lugar para vernos-digo. El sonríe y me mira.

-Yo ya tengo el lugar, luego te lo muestro-dice. Yo suspiro y me relajo. Creo que saldrá bien.

A eso de las ocho Edward se levanta. Lo acompaño hacia la puerta y lo miro.

-Vendrás hoy a mi casa a ver a Alice-dice. Mi sonrisa se va de la cara y niego con la cabeza.

-No, no iré hoy, nosotras… se podría decir que estamos peleadas-digo. El me mira

-¿Qué pasó?-pregunta. Yo lo miro y niego

-En otro momento te lo digo-respondo. El suspira y me abraza

-Entonces ¿no te veré hoy?-pregunta tristemente. Yo lo miro

-Capaz que si, te llamo y vemos ¿quieres?-digo. El asiente feliz, se acerca y me besa. Yo le respondo, y luego de un tiempo se separa.

-Nos vemos Bella-dice. Yo me acerco y beso su mejilla, prolongando nuestro tiempo. El cierra los ojos

-Nos vemos Edward-digo, y él se marcha. Yo suspiro feliz y voy a mi habitación. La ordeno un poco, hago la cama, doblo y guardo mi ropa. Entonces siento mi celular vibrar. Lo prendo y veo un mensaje.

_Ya te extraño, te amo XD. _

Yo rio como una tonta.

_Ya? Solo pasaron diez minutos. Jajaj No te preocupes, yo estoy igual, te amo más, nos vemos luego XOXO_

Veo que mi celular no tiene batería así que lo pongo a cargar. Bajo a la cocina y me preparo el desayuno. Un par de tostadas con un vaso de sumo. En ese momento escucho el teléfono sonar. Corro y lo atiendo

-Hola, familia Swan, ¿del otro lado?-pregunto

-Edward-responde. ¿Por qué estará llamando? No es que me enoje pero…

-Edward hola, ¿qué pasa?-pregunto un poco preocupada. El ríe del otro lado

-¿Es que no puedo llamar a mi novia?-pregunta cuando lo dice una sonrisa se expande por mi boca. Su novia.

-Jjaja claro que puedes Edward, pero ¿por qué no llamas al celular?-pregunto

-Lo intenté pero nadie atendió, así que probé con el de la casa-dice- ¿Qué estás haciendo?-pregunta

-Desayuno-respondo

-Hey, ¿te acuerdas de ese lugar, el de encuentro, nuestro lugar que dije que encontraría?-pregunta

-Si Edward, ¿qué pasa?

-¿Qué te parece si en diez minutos te paso a buscar y nos vamos para allá?-pregunta

-¿Qué te parece en veinte?-remato

-Perfecto, nos vemos Bella-dice

-Nos vemos Edward-respondo y corto

Edward Cullen, ¿qué me has echo?

**Hey, hola ¿cómo les va? Espero que bien. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Esper que les haya gustado, y si fue así, pueden decírmelo con un review.**

**Sinceramente no tengo nada que decirles, así que sorry por los errores, espero sus comentarios y nada, nos vemos mañana, BYE!**

_**Nunca confíes en los patos**_


	7. Chapter 7

Me levanto rápidamente y me dirijo a mi habitación para buscar algo para ponerme. Me decido por unos shorts oscuros, una musculosa blanca y mis converse negras. Me recojo el peo en un moño y bajo. Escucho sonar el timbre y apresuradamente voy a abrir. Lo veo. Está parado frente a mi puerta, con el pelo mojado y despeinado. Viste un jean oscuro, sus zapatillas y una camisa desabotonada en los primeros botones. Esta guapo. Siempre lo está. Sonríe cuando me ve, y yo me tiro a sus brazos. El me agarra por la cintura y se acerca lentamente a mis labios, pero yo lo corro. El me mira con una cara de tristeza y pena. Yo rio y me acerco a su oído.

-Nos pueden ver Edward, recuerda lo que acordamos-susurro. Edward suspira y toma mi mano.

-Está bien Bella, vamos-dice guiándome al auto- Por cierto, te ves bien- dice. Yo me sonrojo y lo miro.

-Tu igual Edward, estás guapo-le digo. El sonríe con arrogancia y me mira.

-Lo se Bella, siempre lo estoy-dice. Yo suelto una carcajada. Cuando entro al auto, Edward cierra todas las puertas e inmediatamente se lanza a mis labios. Me besa con fervor, y yo no me quedo atrás. Primero miro las ventanas, pero al ver que son polarizadas, y que nadie pasa por esta calle generalmente, me relajo. Me tiro al asiento trasero y llevo a Edward con migo. Lo beso y luego paso a su cuello. El gime, y me agarra fuertemente la cintura. Me recuesta en el sillón y se coloca arriba mío. En ese momento agarro su camisa y se la saco por la cabeza. Beso su pecho y levanto mi cabeza. Lo veo. Sus ojos están más oscuros, y veo en ellos amor y lujuria. Edward me agarra fuertemente y empieza a besar mi cuello, bajando hacia abajo. En ese momento me doy cuenta de que no quiero esto, no acá.

-Edward, yo… creo que deberíamos parar-digo. Él se detiene y me mira. Sus ojos lentamente se van apagando y luego Edward se sienta. Yo lo imito y me arreglo la ropa y el pelo. Edward se coloca su remera y me mira.

-Bella, yo, lo siento, no era mi intensi…- lo callo con un suave beso. Él se deja ir un poco pero me separo.

-Hey, tranquilo, no pasó nada, además, fui yo la que se fue un poco-digo- Además, me gusto Edward, en serio-le digo. Él sonríe y me abraza. Besa mi frente y se pasa hacia adelante. Yo lo imito y me siento en mi asiento junto a él. Me coloco el cinturón y Edward me imita. Me coloco a su lado y coloco mi cabeza en su hombro. Ed me pega más a él y coloca una mano en mi cintura, abrazándome. Su auto es automático, por lo que solo necesita una mano para manejar. Besa mi mejilla y arranca. Me paso el viaje acariciando su mano, y un par de veces, besando el cuello de mi novio. Guau, es genial decirlo. El baja la velocidad más de una vez, y yo sonrío. Al parecer mi toque causa un efecto en él.

Luego de un cuarto de hora manejando, Edward se detiene en el límite del bosque. Yo me bajo dudosa y Edward, con una sonrisa en su cara, toma mi mano.

-Edward, ¿adónde vamos?-pregunto dudosa. Soy mala caminando en superficies planas, no quiero ni pensarlo en el bosque. Edward me mira y toma mi mano y me mira, al parecer nota mi nerviosismo.

-No te preocupes Bella, no te pasará nada-dice y me jala, encaminándonos hacia el bosque. Yo voy a paso tortuga, pero Edward no se desespera y me espera. Después de quince largos y tortuosos minutos llegamos a un hermoso prado. Estaba lleno de flores, y cubierto de pasto. Era hermoso. Volteo mi cabeza y miro a Edward, quien está con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunta

-Es hermoso Edward, pero ¿Cuándo lo descubriste?-pregunto agachándome y agarrando suavemente una pequeña flor.

-El día que te conocí. Estaba enojado con Emmet porque él te hablaba con gran naturalidad, y yo apenas te podía mirar. Estaba enojado con migo mismo, y entonces salí para cualquier lado, hasta que llegué acá. Desde ese día vengo para pensar. Nadie conoce este lugar-me dice agarrando mi mano- Nadie excepto nosotros. Es nuestro lugar, nuestro prado-me dice. Yo lo abrazo por el cuello y lo beso suavemente. Nos acostamos en el césped, y yo apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho. Hablamos de todo y nada. Bromeamos y nos besamos. Todo va bien hasta que escucho mi celular sonar. Atiendo sin mirar quien es.

-Hola-digo para el otro lado

-Bells hola-dice Jacob. Cuando Edward escucha de quien se trata se tensa al instante. Lo miro y lo abrazo por la cintura.

-Hola Jake, ¿todo bien?-pregunto

-Si Bella todo bien ¿vos? ¿estás bien?-pregunta mi amigo

-Si Jacob, estoy bien

-Okey, como es esto… ahhhh sí, Sam me dijo que vengas para la Push, quiere contarnos algo-me dice Jake

-Okey, ¿Cuándo?-pregunto

-A eso de las cinco vente para acá ¿te parece? Si quieres te paso a buscar-dice mi amigo. Edward se tensa más y se estira para agarrar m celular pero me muevo.

-No Jake, no hace falta, puedo ir sola, nos vemos-le digo y corto. Giro mi cabeza y miro a Edward. Está enojado, lo puedo notar. Lo miro

-Edward… yo-empiezo pero Edward me corta

-¿Era Jacob Black?-pregunta con la mandíbula tensa

-Sí, era el-le digo

-No quiero que lo vuelvas a ver-dice. Espera, ¿Qué? No me puede estar pidiendo eso

-Edward, no puedes venir y exigirme que deje de ver a Jacob, es mi mejor amigo-le digo un poco indignada. Edward se levanta y me mira.

-No lo vas a ver más Bella, ¿me escuchaste?.- Yo me levanto y lo miro

-Vos no me vas a decir que hacer y qué no Edward. Eres mi novio, no mi padre-le digo

-Quizás ese es el problema-dice. ¿No estará insinuando que…? Lagrimas empiezan a inundar mis ojos y salgo corriendo. Escucho a Edward gritar, pero yo sigo corriendo, no me importa. ¿Cómo puede decir que no quiere ser más mi novio? No lo puedo creer. Corro hasta llegar al pueblo, y me escondo rápidamente atrás de una casa. Veo a Edward pasar corriendo desesperado gritando mi nombre, pero no salgo. Me lastimo. Quizás lo dijo por impulso, pero me dolió mucho. Cuando veo que no está cerca salgo corriendo para mi casa. Entro y cierro la puerta. Me apoyo en la pared y dejo las lágrimas correr.

Ni un día de novios y ya estoy con lágrimas en mis ojos. Perfecto. Escucho unos golpes en la puerta pero no reacciono. Sé que es Edward. Escucho que se larga a llover, una lluvia de verano. Por un momento me da lástima Edward, pero cuando pienso lo que recientemente me dijo se me pasa, y lo único que siento por él es enojo. Después de diez minutos cesan. Miro la hora. Son las cuatro y cuarto. Me levanto y voy a darme una ducha. Salgo y me cambio. Agarro mi celular y marco

-¿Hola?-pregunta del otro lado

-Hola Jake, ¿me puedes hacer un favor?-pregunto

-Claro Bella, lo que necesites-dice mi amigo al instante.

-¿Me podes pasar a buscar?-pregunto

-Claro Bella, ahí voy-responde

Salgo afuera cuando escucho el claxon del auto de mi amigo. Bajo corriendo y me tiro a sus brazos. El toma mi mano y nos dirigimos al auto. Jacob pone música y pasamos el trayecto en silencio. Cuando llegamos a la Push nos bajamos y somos recibidos por mis amigos. Nos dirigimos a la playa en donde está Sam

-Bueno chicos, los reuní acá porque les quiero contar una propuesta-empieza. Todos nos quedamos callados y lo escuchamos

-El campamento que hicimos tuvo éxito al parecer, y yo les quería proponer hacer otro-dice. Todos nos ponemos felices ¿otro campamento? Va a estar muy bueno. Al ver nuestro entusiasmo Sam nos calla.

-Igual que el anterior, invitaremos a la familia Cullen, a las Denali, y a los otros chicos, a venir también-dice. Genial, Alice, Rose y Emmet vendrán. Pero también Tanya…

-El campamento lo haremos en dos semanas, pero esta vez ustedes también ayudaran a organizarlo-dice Sam.- Nos dividiremos en grupos, y ustedes harán algunos trabajos, como buscar el lugar, organizar los días, y esas cosas. Nos juntaremos los sábados y algunos días de la semana acá en la Push. Ahora, necesito que alguien hable con los Cullen y las Denali, ¿Bella, les podrás comentar la idea?-pregunta Sam dirigiéndose hacia mí. Yo me encojo de hombros y asiento

-Claro, no hay problema-digo

-Okey, es todo por ahora, cualquier cosa me preguntan si-dice Sam. Se aleja, y nosotros nos vamos. Decido irme caminando y así hago. Después de media hora llego a mi casa. Son las siete, pero igualmente me acuesto en mi cama. Estoy cansada, así que me dejo llevar por el sueño y me duermo…

**Hey, hola! ¿Cómo andan? Espero que bien. Se que el capítulo es corto, pero sinceramente la imaginación no llegaba**

**¿Qué les parece mi historia? ¿Les gusta? Espero que si, se que tengo bastantes visitas, pero no me llegan ningún review, así que si tienen tiempo y les gusta mi fic, pasen y escríbanse un ''Me gusta tu historia'' o algo así.**

**La historia será corta, no tendrá más que diez capítulos, así que no le queda mucho.**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, recuerdo que copiar mi historia sería plagio, pero perfectamente se puede publicar con mi autorización, y nada más, perdón por los errores. BYE!**

_**Nunca confíes en los patos**_


	8. Chapter 8

Me despierto con los gritos de Charlie

-¡Bella, a comer!-le escucho decir desde abajo. Me levanto pesadamente y me dirijo al baño. Voy hacia el espejo y veo si mi imagen no es tan desastrosa. Me peino un poco, me lavo la cara. Cierro la puerta y bajo. En el living veo a mi papá sentado con la televisión prendida viendo un partido. Me dirijo a la cocina para preparar algo pero Charlie me detiene.

-Hey Bells, no te preocupes, me adelante y compre pizza-dice mostrándome la caja- Pensé que no estabas de humor, y a veces es bueno cambiar un poco ¿no?- yo sonrío y asiento. Me dirijo a los sillones y tomo asiento al lado de Charlie. Tomo una porción de pizza y agarro un vaso de agua. Dirijo mi cabeza al partido, pero mi mente está en otro mundo. Pienso en todo En la idea de Sam, en los chicos de la Push, en los Cullen, en Alice, en Edward. Creo que tendría que habar con el…

-Ahhh me había olvidado de decirte. Edward Cullen llamó hoy al trabajo para preguntar por vos ¿qué pasó? Parecía muy preocupado y alterado- cuando mi papá dice esto casi me atraganto con el agua. ¿Cómo es qué Edward llamó a papá? ¿Y qué es eso de que estaba realmente preocupado? Creo que en serio tengo que hablar con él.

Me pongo seria de nuevo y respondo

-No pasó nada papá-le digo- No sé qué le pasó a Edward- Lo miro. Al parecer le bastó con eso, ya que sigue mirando el partido. Yo suspiro y termino de comer

-Hey papá, creo que ya termine, ¿puedo levantarme?-pregunto

-Claro Bella, yo me quedaré un rato más, para ver cómo termina el partido-dice. Yo asiento y beso su mejilla

-Buenas noches papá-le digo mientras subo las escaleras

-Buenas noches Bella, que duermas bien-me dice.

Yo entro a mi habitación y me tiro en mi cama. Me estiro y busco mi celular. Lo había apagado para no escuchar ni ver los mensajes y llamadas de Edward. Lo prendo. Al parecer Edward estaba un poco desesperado. Tenía diecisiete llamadas y veintitrés mensajes, sin contar los diez minutos que estuvo tocando la puerta. Después de pensarlo un poco, me decidí por ir a verlo mañana, y de pasada les comentaba a los chicos del campamento.

Me acuesto en mi cama, cierro mis ojos y dejo que mi mente quede en blanco por unos minutos…

Me despierto a las diez de la mañana. Me levanto, me estiro y voy al baño. Me cambio y bajo. Mi padre ya se habrá ido probablemente, así que me siento y desayuno. Me preparo un vaso de zumo y un par de tostadas con mermelada. Cuando termino lavo todo y salo de mi casa. Me dirijo a pie a la casa de los Cullen para hablar con Alice, para hablar con Edward. En el camino me encuentro a Mike Newton. Trato de pasarle por el costado, pero él se percata de mi presencia.

-Hola Bella, ¿cómo andas?-pregunta saludándome con un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de mis labios. Me separo lo más rápido que puedo y lo miro

-Bien Mike, ¿y tú? ¿Todo bien?-pregunto cortésmente

-Sep, todo va bien. Hey Bella, hay una fiesta en casa de Erik, si quieres puedes ir-me dice. Una fiesta, me viene bien para despejarme un poco.

-Claro Mike, ¿cuándo es?-pregunto. En la cara de mi amigo aparece una gran sonrisa

-Mañana a la noche, a eso de la nueve, en la casa de Erik, entonces, ¿vienes?-pregunta mirándome

-Claro Mike, nos vemos mañana-le digo empezándome a alejar

-Chau Bella, ahhh espera,, Erik dijo que si quieres puedes invitar a algunos amigos tuyos-dice.

-Okey Mike, chau-le digo saludándole con mi mano, y dándole la espalda para seguir con mi camino. Sigo caminando hasta que llego a la casa de los Cullen. Tomo aire antes de tocar y luego doy un par de golpes a la puerta. Espero algunos minutos hasta que se escuchan pasos. Esme, la mamá de Edward y Alice, me abre. Me sonríe y yo le corresponde. Rápidamente me encuentro entre sus brazos. Me abraza y luego no separamos.

-Bella, estoy feliz de volver a verte-dice

-Yo también Esme-le digo

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no estuviste viniendo estos días?-me pregunta

-Tuve una pequeña pelea con Alice que terminó siendo muy grande-le digo. Ella sonríe tristemente.

-Ella te extraña, y creo que lo sabes-me dice Esme dejándome entrar. Me siento en un pequeño taburete y la miro

-Lo sé Esme, y vine para hacer las paces con ella. Necesito habar con Alice y con Edward, ¿alguno de los dos se encuentran por casualidad acá?-pregunto. Ella asiente

-Alice está con Jasper, pero dijo que vendría a las once y media, para comer, así que si esperas un ratito podrás hablar con ella-dice Esme- Edward está acá, pero en este momento se encuentra reposando en la cama. El otro día estuvo afuera con la lluvia, y al parecer le cayó mal. Le agarró un resfriado, y en este momento se siente bastante mal.-Cuando Esme dice esto me siento instantáneamente mal. Edward estuvo afuera por mi culpa, golpeando mi puerta, intentando hablarme, y yo lo ignore. Ahora estaba así, todo por mi gran idiotez. Quiero ir a verlo- Pero si quieres puedes ir a verlo. Le iba a llevar un vaso de agua y algo para comer, pero si quieres puedes dárselo vos.- Gracias Esme, te quiero mucho. Asiento rápidamente, y ella nos dirige a la cocina. Sirve un vaso con agua, agarra un analgésico para Edward, y corta algo de fruta para él. Me lo da a mí, y yo subo las escaleras con la bandeja en mis manos.

Cuando llego a la habitación de Edward, me doy cuenta de que nunca había entrado en ella. Está pulcramente ordenada. Tiene estantes repletos de CDs y libros. Veo entre su música un disco que una vez le había regalado para su cumpleaños, con una recopilación de muchos temas que me gustaban en ese entonces. Veo también que su habitación está llena de cuadros y fotos. Fotos de su familia, de sus amigos, de la escuela, de Forks. Veo una foto en la que estamos todos. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet, Edward y yo. Ese día habíamos ido a la casa de verano de Alice. Estábamos todos con el traje de baño. Alice, Jasper y yo teníamos toda la cara quemada, parecíamos cangrejos. Estábamos todos sonriendo. Yo sonrío ante el recuerdo y en ese momento, volteo y veo a Edward. Esta pálido como la cal, cubierto de pequeñas gotas de sudor. Está tapado hasta la nariz con la frazada. Me acerco a él y coloco mi mano en su frente. Está ardiendo, por lo que presiento que tiene fiebre. Voy al baño, agarro el botiquín de primeros auxilios que Esme tiene en su casa y busco el termómetro. Lo encuentro y me dirijo nuevamente al cuarto de Edward. Se lo coloco y marca 39°. Tiene la temperatura bastante alta. Decido destaparlo un poco y buscar algún paño para mojar con agua y bajarle la temperatura. Bajo a la cocina y me encuentro con Esme

-Esme, Edward tiene fiebre, ¿tendrás algún paño para humedecer con agua fría?-pregunto. Esme asiente y rápidamente me lo da

-¿Está todo bien Bella?-pregunta cuando estoy subiendo las escaleras -¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No Esme, está todo bien, pero gracias igualmente-respondo. Subo de a dos en dos los escalones y llego a la habitación de Ed. Me acerco a el y me dejo un par de minutos para mirarlo. A pesar de su extrema palidez está muy guapo. Parece tranquilo, sereno…

Decido dejar de pensar y tratar de ayudarlo. Le paso el paño por su frente, humedeciéndolo cada cinco minutos. Me coloco una silla al lado de su cama. Después de un tiempo veo que le surge un poco de efecto, pero igualmente sigue con la temperatura alta. Decido sacarle la remera, y así lo hago. Esta sudando. Le paso el paño por el pecho, por el cuello, tratando de aliviarlo.

-Bella-escucho que susurra. Me tenso ¿Se habrá despertado? Lo miro, y me doy cuenta de que está hablando en sueños ¿Sueña conmigo?

-Bella… Bells, perdón, yo no… yo no quería…-Edward se empieza a alterar. Decido despertarlo.

-Edward, Edward, despierta-lo sacudo no tan bruscamente. De repente, él se sienta y mira para todos lados alterados. Hasta que su mirada se posa en mí.

-Bella…-susurra. Me agarra por la cintura y me tira a sus brazos, estrechándome fuertemente. Yo lo abrazo.

-Bella, yo…lo siento, yo-empieza pero lo callo

-Shhh Edward, no pasa nada. Dejemos eso para después. ¿Cómo te sientes?-le pregunto separándome de él y mirándolo. Este medio dormido, se siente medio decaído. Llevo mi mano a su frente y quito algunos cabellos que se le pegaron. Sigue con la temperatura muy alta, más que antes. Lo miro. Edward empieza a decir cosas que no entiendo, por lo que intuyo que no está muy bien. Me levanto de la silla y lo ayudo a pararse.

-Ven Edward, necesitas tomar un baño-le digo. Lo llevo lentamente a la ducha. Un par de veces tropieza con sus pies, pero pacientemente lo espero. Llegamos al baño y pongo el agua fría. Lo ayudo a meterse en la ducha, y cuando siente la temperatura del agua se despierta un poco más. Me mira y yo le devuelvo la mirada. Agarro su cabeza y la llevo al chorro de agua. Cuando termino cierro la llave de agua y lo ayudo a envolverse en una toalla. Le paso ropa y el, tomándose su tiempo se viste. Sale con un pantalón de chándal y el torso desnudo. Le doy una mano para ir a su cama, lo meto allí y lo arropo con la frazada. Le paso el analgésico y el vaso de agua. Él se lo toma. Le doy algo de fruta, y cuando termina se acuesta. Llevo mi mano a su frente, y noto que le bajó la fiebre. Veo mi reloj y me doy cuenta de que pasaron dos horas. Me doy cuenta de que ya molesté mucho en esta casa y me levanto para marcharme, pero Edward toma mi mano.

-No te vayas-me dice el sosteniendo mi mano. Lo miro

-No puedo quedarme más tiempo Edward, debo irme-le respondo- Tu madre ya debe de estar harta de tenerme acá-le digo

-No importa-dice Edward mirándome fijamente- Yo quiero que te quedes, por favor Bella, hazlo por mi.-dice Edward. Suspiro y vuelvo a sentarme en la silla a su lado. Edward sonríe victorioso y cierra los ojos. El nunca suelta mi mano, y no me importa

-Tenemos que hablar-le digo- Pero si quieres podemos esperar a que estés mejor-le digo. Ed abre sus ojos y me mira con sus esmeraldas.

-No te preocupes Bella, hablamos ahora-me dice. Yo suspiro y empiezo

-¿Qué pasó Edward? Recuerdo haber estado hablando de lo más bien, y de la nada te volviste loco-le digo. El suspira y me mira

-Lo siento Bella, no puedo evitar enojarme al saber que hablas con otras personas, otros chicos, más bien-dice

-Edward ¿no estarás celoso, o si?-pregunto. El me mira

-Si Bella, lo admito, estoy celoso- Yo suelto una risa y el me mira enojado.

-Y también lo siento Bella, porque dije cualquier cosa. Me enoje y largue contigo la furia, y sé que… cuando te dije que quizás no deberíamos ser novios, te sentiste tan mal como yo. Al instantante me arrepentí de haberlo dicho, pero ya era tarde. Saliste corriendo, y yo te seguí como un loco. Te encerraste en tu casa, y no saliste…

-Sí, lo siento, fue muy inmaduro de mi parte hacer eso-le digo acariciando su mano

-No lo sientas Bella, lo tenía merecido

-No digas eso Edward, mira como estas por mi culpa-le digo

-No veo nada malo, aparte de la picazón de la garganta y el dolor de cabeza-dice Edward.- Estoy acá, a tu lado, sosteniendo tu mano. Estoy feliz Bella.

-Yo también lo estoy Edward.

-Entonces, ¿borrón y cuenta nueva?-pregunta Edward mirándome- Olvidamos lo que paso y seguimos como antes

-Claro Edward-digo feliz

-¿Novios?-pregunta

-Novios-le digo y lo beso. El responde y ataca mis labios. Muerde levemente mi labio inferior, y yo suspiro. Bajo a su cuello y dejo besos, mordiendo levemente algunas partes. Edward gruñe. Agarra mis cabellos y hunde sus manos en éstos. Me agarra por la cintura y me pega a él. En ese momento se separa y le agarra un ataque de tos. Rápidamente le alcanzo un vaso de agua y él lo vacía.

-Lo siento Edward, no debí besarte, ahora nada de besos hasta que estés mejor- Digo. La cara de Edward se contrae en una mueca

-No Bella, no fue nada, en serio-dice Edward

-Shh calla Edward, ahora tienes que descansar un poco, así mejoras ¿sí?-Edward asiente y se acomoda en la cama. Beso suavemente su mejilla.

-Que duermas bien Edward-susurro

Cuando ratifico que está dormido decido bajar y buscar a Alice. Necesito hablar con ella. Llego a su habitación y la encuentro allí. Toco la puerta y ella me abre

-¿Bella? ¿Qué haces acá?-pregunta mi amiga mirándome, y dejándome pasar

-Necesito pedirte disculpas Alice. Actué como una tonta enojándome por una pavada, y gracias a mi idiotez perdí a mi mejor amiga-le digo. Ella sonríe y me abraza

-Nunca perdiste a tu mejor amiga Bella-me dice Alice separándose- Yo también lo siento, debí haberte dicho que mi hermano iba a ir a la presentación, lo siento yo también

-No te preocupes Alice, ¿borrón y cuenta nueva?-pregunto usando las palabras que Edward había usado en su habitación

-Claro-dice Alice con una sonrisa

-¿Amigas?

-Amigas

**Hey! Hola, ¿cómo andan? Sinceramente, yo estoy un poco desilusionada. Ningún review. ¿Tan mala es mi historia? Espero que no. Pero no importa, como dijeron hoy, borrón y cuenta nueva.**

**A esta historia solo le quedan dos capítulos. Espero que la historia les haya gustado, y bueno, este mes no voy a poder publicar, capaz que algún adelanto, o algún oneshot, pero no se. Pero mas o menos el veinte ya voy a estar por acá.**

**Espero que les haya gustado la historia por donde va. Agradezco a mis lectoras fantasmas, un gran apoyo para mi, y a todos los que siguen mi historia. Gracias.**

**Nada más que decir, no vemos mañana, BYE!**

_**Nunca confíes en los patos**_


	9. Chapter 9

Nos abrazamos. Cuanto la extrañé. Alice se separa y me mira

-Bueno, ¿cuándo te vas a dignar a decirme lo que pasa entre mi hermano y vos?-pregunta mi mejor amiga mirándome graciosamente. Yo me sonrojo y miro para otro lado

-No hay nada entre tu hermano y yo, ¿qué estás diciendo?-le pregunto haciéndome la tonta.

-Vamos Bella, no mientas, puede que ser que no nos hayamos estado hablando pero me di cuenta de cosas, así que dime, ¿qué pasa entre ustedes dos? ¿Qué paso la noche del campamento?-pregunta Alice mirándome amenazadoramente. Yo la miro, suspiro y procedo a contarle todo. Cuando finaliza mi amiga empieza a saltar de la emoción y a gritar.

-Lo sabía Bella, lo sabía, no digas que no te lo dije porque lo hice. ¡Qué emoción Bella!-chilla Alice abrazándome y saltando por toda la habitación.- ¿No te das cuenta Bella? Seremos cuñadas, mas hermanas de lo que ya somos. Esto es grandioso Bella. Pero ¿son novios de nuevo? ¿Qué te ha dicho cuando lo fuiste a ver?-pregunta Alice bajando un poco la emoción

-Hablamos y si, volvemos a estar juntos-le digo. Alice grita y yo la callo

-Shhh, calla Alice, tu hermano está durmiendo. Por mi culpa está empotrado en la cama-le digo volviendo a sentirme un poco culpable, pero al parecer Alice sigue estando tan eufórica como siempre.

-Ahhhh es verdad, ¿por qué no lo vas a ver? Creo que le vendría bien distraerse un poco, tener un poco de compañía, ¿no te parece?-pregunta mi mejor amiga mirándome. Yo río y me paro, encaminándome hacia la puerta

-Está bien Alice, pero luego paso a hacerte un poco de compañía-le digo

-Claro Bells, no te hagas problema, nos vemos luego-me dice. Yo la saludo con la mano y salgo. Me dirijo al cuarto de Edward y entro. Lo veo acostado en la cama, tapado del torso para bajo, dejando éste desnudo. Veo su bien formado torso y sonrío. Todo mío. Sonrío y me acerco a él. Está un poco pálido, pero no tanto como antes. Tiene los ojos cerrados. Me siento en la silla a su lado, e inmediatamente Edward agarra mi mano fuertemente. Lo miro y el lentamente abre sus ojos y me mira.

-Hola-dice Edward con vos ronca

-Hola-le respondo acercándome y besándolo suavemente, pero luego apasionadamente. Paso mis brazos por su cuello y tiro del cabello de su nuca. Edward gruñe y continúa besándome calurosamente. Su mano pasa de mi cara, hasta mi cuello, bajando hasta llegar al botón superior de mi camisa. En ese momento, mi mejor, no tan mejor en este momento, amiga entra a la habitación.

-Hola chicos, ¿qué hacían?-pregunta acercándosenos y tirándose en la cama en la que está Edward. Mi novio (guau, que bien se siente decirlo) gruñe descontento y se mueve para el costado. Yo me acomodo el pelo, la ropa y miro a mi amiga

-Alice ¿qué estás haciendo acá?-pregunto un poco enojada. Mi amiga me mira feliz y se acomoda más en la cama

-Nada, estaba aburrida, y pensé en venir a verlos. Edward, mamá me dijo que estabas un poco enfermo-dice Alice mirándolo- ¿Estás mejor? ¿Quieres que te haga compañía?-pregunta

-Si Alice, ya estoy bien, y no, no quiero que me hagas compañía, Bella se está encargando de eso-dice mirándome a mí.

-Me he enterado hermanito, ¿así que tienes novia?-pregunta Alice, haciendo que los dos nos sonrojemos un poco. Alice no se inmuta y sigue hablando- Al fin, ahora que todos tenemos parejas podemos hacer sitas de seis, la pasaremos muy bien, ya lo verás-Edward ya se empieza enojar, me doy cuenta, porque aprieta el agarre de mi mano.

-Alice, no quiero ser descortés, pero ¿te puedes ir?. Me vendrían bien unas horas de sueño-dice Edward. Alice no se lo toma mal y mira a su hermano.

-Claro Edward, pero luego me llevo a Bella, tenemos que arreglar una salida de compras-dice Alice mirándome. ¿Qué? ¿Compras? Me estaba viendo en un futuro caminando por todo el centro comercial por más de tres hora, con un millón de bolsas encima de mí y mi mejor amiga tirando de mí para ver más tiendas. Odio salir de compras.

Yo suspiro pesadamente y Alice me sonríe maliciosamente. Se levanta y besa nuestras mejillas

-Okey chicos, me voy, espero que la pasen bien, Bella, luego hablamos ¿sí? Chau chicos-dice mi amiga y sale de la habitación. Miro a Edward, y él me devuelve la mirada con una sonrisa.

-Tu hermana está loca-le digo acercándome a él y ocupando el lugar en la cama en el que estaba Alice. En vez de alejarse, Edward se acerca a mí y me abraza por la cintura fuertemente. Yo beso su pecho y apoyo mi cabeza en él.

-Lo sé, pero es mi hermanita y la quiero-dice. Besa mi mejilla y cierra los ojos.

-Duerme un poco-le susurro. El niega con la cabeza. Beso su mejilla, sus parados y su frente

-Vamos Edward, necesitas dormir un poco, te hará bien-le digo. El me mira con los ojos un poco cerrados por el sueño, haciendo esfuerzo para mantenerlos abiertos

-¿Me prometes que estarás acá cuando me despierte?-pregunta. Yo beso levemente sus labios y sonrío.

-Claro Edward, no te preocupes, duerme un poco-le digo. Él se deja llevar por el sueño y yo lo acompaño.

-Jajaja, miren, salieron muy monos-escucho decir a Alice

-Alice, hermosa, Edward te va a matar-dice Jasper con un tono gracioso

-Miren chicos, se están despertando-dice Emmet un poco fuerte

Empiezo a abrir los ojos. Me llega una gran luz que me hace perder la vista por un par de segundos, pero rápidamente me acostumbro. Me levanto y me desperezo. Edward me copia, y en un acto reflejo toma mi cintura. Levanto mi cabeza y miro a mis amigos. Están todos. Emmet, Jasper, Alice y Rosalie. Los cuatro sueltan pequeñas risas, pero las de Emmet sobresalen entre las demás

-¿Qué están haciendo acá?-pregunta Edward un poco enojado. Acaricio bajo la sábana su mano tratando de tranquilizarlo, y funciona un poco.

-Alice nos dijo que estabas un poco enfermo y vinimos a verte-dice Jasper cortésmente, pero en ese momento salta Emmet

-Así que ¿tú y Belly Bells? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada Eddy?-pregunta Emmet. Miro rápidamente a Edward y me doy cuenta de que está perdiendo la paciencia.

-Emmet, primero, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames Eddy? Mi nombre es Edward, y si quieres te lo deletreo. Segundo, no te lo dije, porque ibas a empezar un escándalo como este, además, ¿A ti que te importa?-responde un poco enojado. Emmet trata de tranquilizarlo

-Hey, tranquilo Edd… ward, fue solo una pregunta, no te enojes amigo-dice. Edward se relaja un poco y lo mira. En ese momento intercede Jasper

-Solo queríamos saber si estabas bien, además Esme nos invitó a comer

-Si Jazz, estoy bien, no te preocupes-le dice- Y creo que ya podría bajar y tomar un poco de aire

-Genial-salta Alice-podríamos ir a dar una pequeña vuelta, ¿no les parece?- Los chicos asienten y yo me levanto para dirigirme al baño, pero en ese momento recuerdo algo.

-Ahhh chicos, Sam me dijo que les avisara que en dos semanas vamos a hacer otro campamento, pero ésta vez lo vamos a organizar nosotros-digo. Los chicos me miran felices y festejan- ¿Luego pueden invitar a las Denali?-pregunto porque yo no tengo ganas de hablar con Tanya. Alice al parecer lee mis intenciones porque asiente con la cabeza

-Claro Bells, no te preocupes, yo luego les digo-responde mi amiga guiñándome un ojo. Yo sonrío y me levanto de la cama. Los chicos se van y me quedo con Edward. Él se acerca un poco y me abraza, metiendo su cabeza en mi cuello e inspirando la fragancia de mi perfume. Sigue con e torso descubierto, así que paso mis manos por su espalda, acariciando sus omóplatos, llegando hasta su cuello

-Y yo que pensaba que te iba a tener toda para mí hoy-dice con un suspiro.- Bueno, al menos mañana sos toda mía- En ese momento recuerdo algo.

-Mmm, Edward, hoy cuando venía por acá me encontré con Mike, y me invito a una fiesta que va a dar mañana. Yo le dije que iría, pero me ofreció invitar a algunos amigos si quería, sí que puedes venirte conmigo-le digo. Al parecer a Edward no le gustó mucho la idea, pero prefiere ir conmigo a no verme por toda la noche. Edward me abraza fuertemente, besa mi hombro y se separa.

-Tengo que cambiarme, voy a darme una ducha rápida, ahí vengo Bells

Edward se va y yo me quedo en su habitación. Decido armar la cama y limpiar un poco. Abro las ventanas dejando entrar una leve brisa. Después de cinco minutos Edward sale con el pelo mojado y unos jeans. Me acerco a él y le ayudo a ponerse la camisa. Lentamente le voy abotonando los botones. Cuando termino beso sus labios. Me separo y le sonrío. Ya parece mejor, tiene las mejillas un poco sonrojadas, pero no está tan pálido como antes. Pero a pesar de esto noto que todavía no se siente muy bien, y lo único que quiere hacer es descansar un poco. Me mira y yo le sonrío. Beso su mejilla y tomo su mano

-Vamos a ver que tiene planeado tu hermana-le digo

Bajamos y nos encontramos con los chicos.

-Hey, ¿por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta por la plaza?-pregunta Rosalie mientras agarra la mano de Emmet

-Claro, vamos para allá-dice Jasper. Vamos caminando, y cuando llegamos nos sentamos bajo la sombra de un árbol. Las chicas sacan una canasta con algo de comida y armamos una especie de picnic. Me acomodo al lado de Edward, quien está apoyado en el tronco de un árbol descansando su cabeza en éste.

-Hey chicos, Mike me invitó a una fiesta que va a dar mañana, ¿quieren venir?-les pregunto. Los chicos asienten un poco eufóricos

-Claro, salir un poco no nos va a hacer daño, ¿o sí?-pregunta Jasper. Yo me relajo y me apoyo en Edward. Agarro un poco de fruta que puso Alice posteriormente en la canasta y empiezo a comer. Le ofrezco a Edward un poco y el agarra un trozo de ananá. Nos quedamos hablando hasta que se empieza a hacer de noche. Nos paramos, ordenamos un poco y nos vamos para la casa de Alice y Edward.

-Hey chicos, ¿se quieren quedar a comer?-pregunta Esme cuando nos recibe

-Claro Esme, si no es molestia-digo yo. Ella niega con la cabeza

-Claro que no Bella, vamos, pasen chicos-nos dice. Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper y yo entramos a la casa.

-¿Quieren pasar? La cena ya está servida-nos dice Esme

-Claro-dice Jasper y nos dirigimos al comedor. Me siento al lado de Edward, entre él y Emmet, quien no para de hacer bromas y de molestar a mi novio. Pero la pregunta de Carlisle es la que me pone de piedra

-Alice me dijo que son novios, ¿es verdad?-pregunta el. Yo me atraganto con la comida y miro amenazadoramente a mi amiga que está frente a mí. Chau compras Alice. Edward por suerte toma la palabra

-Mmm, si, Bella y yo estamos saliendo-dice Edward un poco sonrojado. Esme lanza un chillido y en su cara aparece una gran sonrisa

-Estoy muy feliz por ustedes chicos-dice, y así es como la conversación cambia. Hablamos de todo un poco, pero al menos dejamos ese tema de lado, evitando así sonrojarme. Cuando terminamos, nos levantamos ya ayudamos a ordenar y a levantar la mesa. Cuando terminamos me dispongo a marcharme. Me acerco a Edward y lo abrazo

-Chau Ed, que duermas bien-le digo. Él se acerca y me besa lentamente. No separamos y nos miramos- Descansa un poco ¿sí? Quiero dejar de ver esas ojeras bajo tus ojos-le digo. El ríe y besa mi frente

-No te preocupes Bella, descansa vos, ¿nos vemos mañana?-pregunta

-Nos vemos mañana-le digo y sierro la puerta

**Hola! Cómo andan? Espero que bien. Yo estoy un poco desilusionada. Vamos, por favor, un último esfuercito? Mañana voy a publicar el último capítulo de la historia, y me gustaría ver muchos reviews contándome que les pareció la historia.**

**Espero que les haya gustado e capítulo, como dije recién, comenten, díganme que les parece la historia, me gustaría conocer su opinión**

**Bueno, nada más, los espero mañana con el último capítulo, espero que estén bien, BYE!**

_**Nunca confíes en los patos**_


	10. Chapter 10

La fiesta pasa, al igual que las dos semanas, hasta llegar al fin de semana de campamento. Estoy en la casa de Jake, colocando nuestras pertenencias en la camioneta. Esta vez soy precavida y me llevo un colchón inflable y una almohada. Esta vez íbamos a dormir mixtos. Los chicos de la Push y yo en una carpa, y los Cullen y las Denali en otra. Al principio me pareció injusto, pero luego cedí ante la idea. Habíamos conseguido una carpa gigante, del tamaño de una habitación, y por poco nos queda chica. Los chicos de la Push y yo pusimos plata y llenamos una bolsa de golosinas. Gomitas, chicles, caramelos, chocolates. Hasta teníamos una pequeña heladera portátil que tarros de helado de muchos sabores. Chocolate, vainilla, americana, menta, granizada, y algunos más. Vamos a pasar un fin de semana muy bueno. Y más con los Cullen. Con Alice y Rosalie tenemos un par de bromas para Tanya por haberme engañada, a pesar de que le haya salido mal.

Con Edward estamos más que bien. Después de solucionar el problema con Tanya, y de haberse mejorado el, no nos separamos. En la fiesta de Mike bailamos toda la noche sin parar, y en el transcurso de la semana me había llevado a hermosas sitas, en el parque, en el cine, en restaurantes, y en nuestro prado, lugar en donde pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo. En este momento estábamos más pegados que nunca...

-Bella, es hora de ir yendo-dice Jacob abriéndome la puerta. Yo le sonrío agradeciéndole y entro. Mi amigo da toda la vuelta al auto y se sube en su lugar.

-Pasamos a buscar a Seth y a Leah y vamos ¿sí?-dice Jacob. Yo asiento

-Claro Jake, vamos-digo. Cuando llegamos a la casa de los chicos Seth nos recibe

-Hola, ¿emocionados?-pregunta mirándonos

-Claro que sí, ¿y tú?-pregunto al mismo tiempo que me acerco y beso su mejilla. Leah sale de la casa y se dirige a nosotros

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo andas?-pregunta mientras me abraza y besa mi mejilla

-Bien Leah, ¿y tú?-pregunto separándome de ella

-Estoy emocionada-dice mi amiga. Yo sonrío y asiento con la cabeza

-Yo también Leah-le digo. En ese momento escucho a Jacob gritarnos desde adentro de la casa

-Chicas, ¿quieren venir a ayudar a cargar las cosas?-pregunta, o más bien ordena mi amigo. Leah y yo nos miramos y vamos adentro. Mi amiga agarra su bolsa de dormir y un bolso con ropa. Yo llevo la heladera de Seth y nuestra preciada bolsa con dulces, y la llevo al auto. Luego vienen los chicos, cargan las cosas restantes y nos subimos todos al auto. Jacob prende la música y empezamos a cantar a todo volumen. Diez minutos después llegamos al camping, y Sam, y su novia Emily nos reciben.

-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo andan? ¿Están preparados?-pregunta Sam ayudándonos a bajar las cosas.

-Todo bien Sam, y sí, estamos muy emocionados-responde Leah con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Muy bien, los chicos de la Push ya llegaron, solo faltaría esperar a los Cullen…. Ahhh, pero miren, allá están llegando-dice Sam. Cuando sus palabras salen de si boca todos volteamos y vemos el precioso auto de Edward conducido por él. Los chicos de bajan y buscan todas sus cosas. Edward se acerca a mí y me saluda con un beso.

-Buenos días Edward-digo cuando nos separamos

-Buenos días hermosa-susurra Edward en mi oído y besa mi mejilla. Edward se separa un poco pero toma mi mano y la lleva a su boca. Besa mis nudillos y las deja caer sin cortar la unión. En ese momento aparece Alice, y tan efusiva como siempre me abraza. Yo le correspondo.

-Hola Bella ¿no estas emocionada?-chilla agitada

-Hola Alice, si, lo estoy, y tú también-le digo. Ella se separa y se va saltando al lado de Jasper. Yo miro a Edward. El niega con la cabeza y besa rápidamente mis labios. En ese momento llega Tanya con una falsa sonrisa en la cara

-Hola Bella, hola Edward, ¿no están felices? Estamos todos juntos-dice Tanya. En ese momento aparece Sam

-Chicos, pónganse con su grupo, vamos armar las carpas-dice. Tanya agarra el brazo de Edward y tira de él.

-Vamos Eddy, hay que armar la carpa-chilla y se lleva del brazo a Edward. El me mira por última vez y se va. Yo me dirijo a mi grupo, pero me doy cuenta de que ya terminaron, mientras que a los Cullen se les complica un poco. No saben cómo armar los palos, y donde clavar los fierros. Suelto una risa al ver a mi novio tratando de usar un martillo. Jacob saca una guitarra y me la pasa. Yo sonrío y me pongo a tocar algo para matar el tiempo. Después me aburro y me meto en la carpa. Inflo mi colchón, con la ayuda de Jacob, y me acuesto, cierro los ojos y me quedo dormida…

Me despierto cuando siento una gran mano apoderarse de mi cintura. Edward deja besos por mi espalda, subiendo hasta mi cuello, llegando hasta mi cara y terminando por mis labios. Me besa lentamente, y yo le correspondo.

-Buenos días-dice separándose y besando mi frente

-Hola-digo con voz ronca por el sueño. Edward me mira fijamente, y toca suavemente mis ojeras producidas por el sueño

-Hey, ¿qué pasó? ¿No dormiste mucho?-pregunta un poco preocupado

-No es problema-le respondo restándole importancia- Hey, ¿qué pasa? ¿Hay que ir yendo?-pregunto cambiando de tema

-Sí, es hora de almorzar-dice Edward. Yo me estiro y me paro. Edward sale, y cuando lo sigo tropiezo con una estaca de la carpa. Por suerte Edward me atrapa. Le sonrío agradeciéndole, y giro mi cabeza, viendo la ya terminada carpa de los chicos

-Hey, pudieron armarla al final-digo

-En realidad le terminamos pidiendo ayuda a Jacob-me dice Edward. Yo río y tomo su mano. Nos dirigimos al comedor, pero por mala suerte nos sentamos en mesas distintas. Yo con los chicos de la Push y el con las Denali y los chicos. Me siento al lado de Jacob, quedando paralela a Edward. Ambos nos miramos. Él me sonríe. Yo río como una tonta y vuelco mi atención en los chicos de mi mesa, que están hablando de algunas competencias que vamos a hacer hoy

-Van a ver chicos, ¡les vamos a ganar!-dice Seth y choca sus puños con los de Jacob. Ellos ríen y empiezan a hacer estrategias contra nuestros contrincantes

-Bueno, vamos a ver. Vamos a ver quién va quien en cada juego-dice Jacob mirándonos con una expresión seria. –Si hacemos algo de velocidad, será Seth el que participe, ya que es el más velos. Si hacemos alguna actividad que tenga que ver con la fuerza seré yo el que pase, ya que bueno, mírenme chicos-dice mi mejor amigo un poco arrogante. Todos reímos, pero el sigue- Coordinación Leah, equilibrio Kim, y si tenemos que hacer algo con alguien arriba, irá Bella, ya que es la más liviana.- Cuando dice es yo me congelo. Recuerdo la última vez en la que me hicieron pararme y casi caigo. Y odio cuando los chicos y yo hacemos la pirámide y a mí me mandan arriba. No tengo vértigo ni nada parecido, pero si me da miedo caerme. Pero no vale la pena hablar ahora porque los chicos siguen con sus estrategias. Me paro y voy con Leah y Kim quien en este momento sacan esmaltes y se empiezan a pintar las uñas. Me tienden un esmalte de color negro, y yo copio a mis amigas. Levanto la cabeza cuando siento que alguien se sentó en el banco al lado mío, y veo a Edward. Le sonrío, y me inclino para besarlo, pero en ese momento salta Jacob y me tira del brazo.

-No Bella-chilla Jacob desesperado- Estamos en equipos contrarios, no puedes interactuar con el enemigo-dice. ¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Qué no voy a poder hablar con los chicos? ¿Qué no voy a poder besar a mi novio por todo el fin de semana?

Edward gruñe bajito, y mira fulminantemente a Jacob, quien en ese momento sigue entablando planes contra el equipo contrario. Yo giro rápidamente y beso la mejilla de Edward sin que mi mejor amigo se dé cuenta. Edward toma mi mano y la esconde de la vista de Jacob. Entonces las chicas empiezan a hablar y yo me uno a su conversación.

-Hey, ¿y alguna de ustedes se va a ir a estudiar a algún lado fuera de acá?-pregunta Kim retocándose las uñas.

-No podría-dice Leah- Creo que me voy a quedar acá, con los chicos de la Push, ¿y vos Bella? ¿Te va a ir a algún lugar?-pregunta mi amiga mirándome

-No, no creo-les digo- A principio de año pensaba irme a la casa de mi madre, pero todo cambio. No creo que podría dejar a mi papá, a Alice y a Rose, a Emmet y a Jasper, ni a ustedes ni a los chicos de la Push, no creo que pueda dejar a Edward-digo. En ese momento mi novio se estira, mueve mi cara y besa mis labios rápidamente. Nos separamos, y escuchamos a Sam gritarnos

-Chicos, vamos a empezar, vamos a hacer un juego un poco tonto, pero se a ustedes les va a encantar. Vamos a jugar a la escondida. Dos equipos, un equipo cuenta y busca, el otro se esconde. Va a ser con tiempo. Les vamos a dar media hora al equipo que busca. El bando que encuentra a más personas ganará una estrella. Cada juego se medirá con ellas. El equipo que al final tiene más habrá granada. ¿Entendieron?-finaliza Sam. Al menos no tengo que competir sola. Todos empiezan a hablar eufóricos, pero Sam nos calla.- Bueno, antes de empezar vamos a elegir dos capitanes, que serán los que cuiden las estrellas. Bueno, que pasen los capitanes de cada equipo.- Rápidamente Jacob pasa, y del otro equipo veo caminar a Edward. Me guiña el ojo y toca suavemente mi mano cuando pasa.- Muy bien-sigue Sam- El equipo de Edward será el primero en contar y buscar. El equipo de Jacob se esconderá, ¿entendido?-pregunta Sam. Todos asentimos- Bueno, tienen cinco minutos para esconderse. Ya pueden empezar.-Dice Sam, y todos empezamos a correr a buscar un buen lugar. Veo un par de arbustos, una casa abandonada (lugar al que ni pensándolo iría) y un par de árboles. Me decido por los últimos, y trepo uno un poco alto. En el camino me raspo la pierna, pero no me sorprendo, porque era obvio que algo me pase, así que sigo, hasta acomodarme en una buena rama. Escucho un PIIII, que indica que el juego comenzó. Me siento rígida y espero escuchar algunos pasos, que rápidamente se sienten. Emmet y Alice me pasan por abajo sin verme, pero en un momento ciento algo golpearme la parte inferior de la cabeza, y como estoy desprevenida caigo del árbol, chocándome con el piso. Lo último que veo son unas zapatillas converse amarillas…

-¿En serio no se puede hacer nada?-pregunta una voz muy preocupada

-Tranquilo Edward, ya va a despertar-dice ¿Sam?

-¡¿Y si no despierta?!-pregunta muy alterado Edward-¡¿Y si se queda así por siempre?!

-Tranquilo Edward… mira, está abriendo los ojos-dice Sam, y rápidamente siento las manos de Edward pasando por mis pómulos. Yo abro de poco los ojos, encontrándome con las esmeraldas de mi novio mirándome fijamente. Rápidamente siento los labios de Edward cubrir los míos, y me besa. En el beso siento todo el miedo, la desesperación y la preocupación que siente en este momento. Se separa y empieza a besar mi cara

-Nunca… me vuelvas… a hacer… esto…-dice entre besos. Yo lo abrazo y acaricio su pelo

-Tranquilo Edward, estoy bien-le digo

-Casi me matas del susto Bella, cuando te encontré en el bosque tirada pensé que estabas…- Edward deja las palabras en el aire, y en ese momento Sam interviene.

-¿Qué te pasó Bella?- pregunta Sam- Por lo que se Edward te encontró desmayada y te trajo acá

-Me caí-le digo simplemente

-¿Qué te caíste?-preguntan los dos al unisón

-Sí, me caí de un árbol-digo y miro al piso- Sam, ¿puedes dejarme un ratito con Edward a solas?-le pregunto. El asiente

-Claro Bella, no hay problema-dice y sale de la habitación.

Edward me abraza, y yo rodeo su cuello con mis brazos.

-Tanya-le susurro en su oído. Edward se separa y me mira

-¿Disculpa?-pregunta mi novio desconcertado

-Fue Tanya, ella lo hizo-le digo

-¿Qué hizo Tanya?-pregunta. Yo suspiro, lo miro y procedo a contarle

-Yo estaba subida al árbol, bastante alto para ser sincera, pero en eso siento que algo me pega en la nuca, y por la sorpresa caigo de la rama. Lo último que vi fueron unas zapatillas amarillas. Tanya viste unas zapatillas amarillas-le digo. Edward se queda pensando, y me voltea. Ve mi golpe, que en este momento es un chichón, y luego me mira

-Lo siento-susurra. Lo miro extrañada

-¿Por qué?-pregunto

-Debería haber estado con vos-dice

-Edward, no pasó nada, ya está, no te preocupes-le digo, y en ese momento me paro lentamente, para no marearme, y le tiendo la mano.

-Vamos a ver como quedaron-le digo. Salimos del salón y nos encontramos con Emmet

-¿Dónde estaban chicos?-pregunta

-Tuvimos un problema-le digo adelantándome a Edward

-Okey, Edward, tienes que venir, perdimos el juego, pero ahora vamos a seguir. Tenemos que ganarle a Jacob-dice Emmet.

-Okey, vamos-dice Edward y me tiende la mano- ¿Vamos?-me pregunta. Yo niego con la cabeza

-No, creo que iré a dormir algo a la carpa, me empezó a doler un poco la cabeza-digo. Edward me mira preocupado. Quiere venir conmigo, lose, pero no puede.- Edward, ¿le puedes avisar a Sam?-le pregunto

-Claro Bella-dice y se acerca a mí- ¿Estas bien?-susurra preocupado. Yo asiento, y Edward se inclina y me besa lentamente. En ese momento Emmet nos separa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Edward? ¡No puedes interactuar con el enemigo!-chilla. Al parecer pasó mucho tiempo con Jacob. Río, pero rápidamente me empieza a doler la cabeza, así que directamente me dirijo a la carpa, en la cual están Leah y Kim escuchando música

-Hola Bella, ¿qué te pasó?-pregunta Leah al ver mi estado

-Tanya e lo que paso-le respondo y sin esperar respuestas me acuesto y me duermo.

Paso toda la tarde en la carpa. Durmiendo, escuchando música, hablando con las chicas, o mirando el inexistente techo. Un par de veces aparece Alice mandando mensajes de Edward, pero no pasa nada raro. A la hora de la comida, al ver que ya no me duele tanto la cabeza decido levantarme y reunirme con los chicos. Entro al comedor y Jacob me recibe con un gran abrazo

-Edward me contó lo que pasó-me susurra en el oído- No te preocupes, la hemos encerrado en el baño, se quedará ahí por un buen rato-dice. Yo sonrío pero niego con la cabeza

-Sáquenla de ahí chicos, no se va a reparar estando en un baño encerrada, se los garantizo.-les digo y sigo caminando hasta llegar a mi mesa. Me siento, pero noto que alguien toca ligeramente mi hombro. Levanto la cabeza y veo que es Edward. Me tienda su mano y me ayuda a parar.

-Hey, ¿cómo estas?-pregunta

-Bien-le respondo- ¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto

-Ya lo veras-me dice

Nos dirige al bosque, y luego de un tiempo me ubico. Estamos yendo al matorral en el que nos hablamos por primera vez. Llegamos y nos sentamos

-¿Recuerdas Bella? Acá tuve el valor suficiente para hablarte, acá me declare. No me arrepiento de nada que hice y dije, porque gracias a ese día eres mi novia.- Yo sonrío y lo beso. En eso escuchamos a alguien llamarnos para comer. Me paro y estoy empezando a caminar, pero me frena la mano de Edward. Él me acerca y me susurra

-Meet me at midnight

**Hey! Hola, ¿Qué les pareció? Se que muchos se esperaban algo mas grande, pero esto fue lo que se me ocurrió, y no se a ustedes, pero a mi me gusto.**

**Bueno, gracias a todos por leer mi historia. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gustó escribirla**

**Gracias a los que me leen desde el principio, y también a los que se unieron con el tiempo. Gracias a los que me dejaron comentarios, me marcaron en los favoritos, y siguen mi historia. Gracias a todos.**

**Se que quizás terminó muy rápido, pero sinceramente no tengo mucho tiempo en este momento. No voy a poder publicar hasta mas o menos el veinte, pero quizás que vean cosas chiquitas.**

**Repito, gracias a todos los que leyeron mi historia, espero que les haya gustado. Este fic esta basado en una experiencia que tuve, o al menos partes. Es lo que me imaginé que pasaba.**

**Creo que nada más, espero volveros a leer por acá, gracias y BYE!**

**Nunca confíes en los patos**


End file.
